Erase My Scars
by DarkPhye
Summary: It all started out with Isabella heading to the movie theater, only to get hit in the head with a baseball. She wakes up only to see red eyes staring at her. Yep, best thing to wake up to, huh? Now what will happen? Will she be able to make it back to her time or will she be stuck in a anime forever? R/R OC/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my newest story, my old ones have been removed for editing; but hopefully they will be back up soon. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I promise it will get longer. just let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
A sign past my lips, I was so tired of the same thing every day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, comb my hair, go to work, come home, make dinner, take a shower, watch some TV, go to sleep, and start that routine all over. My daily life was so bland. Hell, I wonder if it is possible if I could bore myself to death with the way my life is going.

My life was never an exciting one. I was never the type of person to make friends easily, so that meant I never really went to parties, or keep myself busy like most people do. I don't need friends; all they do is betray me some way, somehow. I guess you could say I have trusting issues, huh?

But as I made my way home, a thought came to me. I could enjoy myself today. I could go to the movies, watch that new movie that just came out today, World war Z. I took my phone out, tapped on safari and type rave motion pictures. I smirked; looks like the movie would be starting in less than an hour. Wait an hour?! I don't have that much time to go home and change my cloths; I can't go to the movie with paint all over me. You know what screw it, who am I trying to impress? No one.

A honk knocked me out of my thoughts.  
"What the fuck! Move your slow ass!" A sign passed my lips yet again. How could I be so foolish? I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. I dealt with this problem a lot lately, you know losing yourself in your thoughts. I heard a car door slam. Oh shit! I moved the car gear around and pressed the gas pedal. I looked in my rear view mirror. I almost laughed at the guys facial expression. Now that made my night. I wish I took a picture of his face, so that every time I wanted a laugh I could just go to it and start cracking up.

Eventually I made it to the movie theater. Wow, it is packed. Screw it, if I want to watch a movie I will. I turned my car around and crossed the street, parking my car there. I got out, closed my door, locking it in the process. I took my phone out of my back pocket, and then dug in my front pocket taking out my headphones. When I finally got the headphones untangled, I plugged them into my phone. I tapped my music app, scrolling through it to find a worthy song to play while I crossed the street. Eventually I did, it was a band called breaking Benjamin. I mouthed the words of the song 'Dance with the devil'.

When I was on the sidewalk, I saw a car coming down the street. It took less than a minute for the car to finally pass me. I walked to the other side of the street. I turned my head, hearing a ping sound. I saw a little boy and a man playing baseball. When I turned my head, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Did I just hear a snicker? The next thing I knew I collapsed on the ground, the last thing I saw was a baseball rolling on the grass.

* * *

"Hey Finny." Called out a voice, the young boy turned his head. He smiled, jumping up with a woman in his arms.

"Hi Bard." The boy replied, adjusting his hold on the woman. Bard stopped dead in his tracks. He pointed to the woman. "Who is she?" Finny looked at the woman in his arms. " I don't know I found her sleeping in a tree."

"We should take her to young master; he would know what to do." Bard said turning around, Finny trailing behind him. "Yeah, young master knows what to do!"

* * *

A young boy with a eye patch covering his right eye was sitting in a chair behind a desk, sipping some tea. A knock interrupted his thoughts, before he could say to whoever knocked to come in, Bard and Finny came rushing in. A woman dressed in black was cradled in Finny's arms. The young boy raised a eyebrow. "Who is she?" Finny looked down at the woman, confusion on his face. "We do not know young master. We found her sleeping in a tree." This comment causes the butler to whisper something in the young master's ear.

"No, that will not be necessary." The boy spoke.  
The butler stood back to where was before. "Yes sir."  
"How long has she been sleeping?" The boy asked. Finny thought for a moment. "I do not know, sir." The boy signed.

"Very well." Sebastian, you are to put her in one of our guest rooms. Keep a eye on her until she wakes up." Sebastian put hand over his heart, and bowed. "Yes my lord." With that said he walked up to Finny and took the girl into his arms.

"Also bring me some cake." The young boy spoke up. The butler stopped walking. "Young master, you will spoil your appetite. Can you not wait until after supper?" The boy frowned. "This is an order. Bring me some cake." The butler smirked. "Yes my lord." With that said he took off.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Well I'll see you on the next chapter I'll try to write a chapter at least once a week, maybe if you are lucky two a week.**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back, and with Chapter 2. This time it is a lot longer. Well enough talking for now, enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ow, my head." I said, sitting up, holding my throbbing head.

I looked at my surroundings, immediately jumping up. 'Where the hell am I?' I heard a chuckle. "Who's the hell is there? Show yourself, bastard!" I shouted, trying my best not to cower in fear.

That noise I heard sounded sinister, it just freaked me out, but I have to be strong, I can't show them weakness for they will use it as an advantage. I heard footsteps to the left side of the room, my headshot towards that direction. I was greeted with red eyes. I blinked in confusion. "Uh, why the hell am I here?" I said, caught off guard. There it was again that chuckle.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same think." Red eyes said, I nodded in agreement. That's when everything came back to me. The movies, the baseball, and that laugh. I sat back down on the bed holding my head.

"I-I don't know why I am here to be honest." I spoke truthfully. I looked up, only to see someone that made me want to snap a picture. It looked like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. He looked so real. I must be dreaming.

"Where am I anyway." I asked, ignoring my thoughts. The demon butler smirked. "Why my lady, you are in the Phantomhive manor." My mouth dropped open. "You a joking right?" I deadpanned, closing my mouth. He rose an eyebrow, amusement clear on his face. I frowned; did he think this was funny? Who is he to think that this is funny?

"No my lady, I am not joking." He spoke up, smirking at my reaction. I shot back up. I marched right in front of him. Due to his height I had to look up to him, unfortunately. "Okay, enough with the jokes. Am I being punked? Cause if I am, you got me. Haha, you can come out now I'm not mad anymore."

I frowned when I saw no camera's come out telling me that I got punked.

"My lady, I am not joking. You are in the Phantomhive manor. The question is why." I shook my head, pinching myself. "I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming. Wake up, wake up! Damn it, wake up!" I shouted, pinching myself harder. This causes the demon butler to gently shake me.

"My lady, are you alright?" I pushed him away. "S-stay right there. Don't m-move." I stuttered, walking around him, inspecting him. This caused the demon to smirk at my actions. Eventually, I made it back in front of him. I pulled my hand to his face touching him to see if he was real. When my hand made contact, it started to tingle.

"What the?" I spoke, snatching my hand away from his face. I didn't notice the expression the demon had.

"This is-" He spoke. I looked up at him. I touched him again, to see if I would get the same feeling. I did. I used my other hand. Nothing changed. What the hell is happening?

The demon butler stood straight, clearing his throat. "My lord would like to see you, my lady." I looked at him slightly embarrassed. I nodded, following him when he turned around.

The demon in front of me was lost in his own thoughts about what has just occurred in the room I was in, he didn't hear what I asked him.

I poked his back. He stiffened under my touch, caught off guard. "Yes, my lady?" I frowned. "Don't call me that just call me Bella or Isabella, either one. And are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

He signed. " I can assure you my l- Isabella, that you are not dreaming." I shook my head. I am dreaming I know it, I don't know anyone who woke up in a fictional place. But I put a smile on my face, nodding.

"Here we are, Isabella." He spoke, hesitating on the last word he said. I slid past him and opened the door. In there my mouth dropped open. It was the infamous Ceil Phantomhive. Well I might be dreaming right now, but hey who said I can't enjoy it?

I was grinning like an idiot. "Ceil Phantomhive, you are just so amazing, you make me laugh with the silly things you do." The boys face showed pure confusion. I smiled at the child in front of me, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What are you talking about?" He said not taking his eyes off of me. I chuckled. "You and your demon over there." I motioned my head towards Sebastian's direction.

"How do you-" he was cut off by a snap. His eyebrows furrowed, I was holding my phone examining the picture I just took of him. "Perfect, to be honest this has to be the best dream ever." I told him, smiling.

"Dream? What are you talking about?" He spoke up, snatching the phone out of my hand. I shot up, crawling on top of his desk trying to get my phone back.

"Give me back my damn phone." I yelled out. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, picking me off the desk. I thrashed around in the hold the demon had me in. "Damn it, give me back my phone! Ugh." I gave up; it was useless trying to escape the hold of the demons grip, much less a demons grip. He chuckled pulling me against his chest.

"Would you mind telling me about this device?" Ceil questioned, holding the phone up in the air. I smirked, clearing my throat. "That right there is a phone. It's like my baby. Now if you would be so kind enough and give me back my damn phone." I spoke up, growing agitated.

I blushed when I realized that the demon butler hasn't let me go. "Aham, you can let me go now." He chuckled; I felt the vibrations of the chuckle on my back. Fortunately, he let me go. "Now back to the task at hand, how do you know about Sebastian being a demon? Why are you here?" Ceil spoke up getting straight to the point. I ignored his question, sticking my hand out for my phone. He set it down on his desk, smirking. Damn brat.

"Ugh. What will it take for you to give me back my phone?" I question, not taking my eyes off my phone.

"A answer. How do you Sebastian is a demon? Are you a spy?" I signed, shaking my head. "No, I'm by a spy. And you are a anime, and your answer from earlier, I do not know why I am here." This is when the demon butler spoke up. "Sir, she kept saying things in the guest room about waking up and that this is a dream" I glared at him, of everything to tell the brat sitting smugly at his desk it had to be that?

"Yes, I am dreaming. I should be waking up by now, though." I said, looking around as if trying to change the subject. Who am I kidding, this is Ceil we are talking about, and once something comes on his mind he doesn't change it. "I am from the year 2013. You are an anime show, I watch your show every now ad then. There happy?" I told him, giving him more information.

"2013? You must be-" I cut him off by my crawling back on the desk, reaching for my phone. When I was so close to it, strong arms wrapped around me. I whimpered, would I ever get my goddamn phone back? To make things worst, a brat is the one with it now.

"Sebastian, don't let her go." The earl ordered. I frowned, felling the vibrations of his chuckle against my back.

"Young master, even if you didn't tell me that I would have anyway." That's when I lost it, I started to thrash around his arms. "My phone, my baby, my precious. Oh it's crying, its calling my name. Ugh, give it back, please."

This caused the earl to smirk; he put the phone in his desk. My mouth dropped open. "No, why did you do that? You wanted an answer I gave you one."

The earl chuckled. "I find it quite amusing to see you crying over such a thing like this. But since you know about me and Sebastian I can't let you leave. So you will be staying here." I nodded, noticing that the demons grip started to tighten around my waist a little. My eyebrows furrowed at that, but I ignore it just a fast as I realized it.

"Fine, but can I get my phone back?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little bit giving him a closed eye smile. "Sebastian, show her to her room and then come back. You need rest. I didn't quite catch your name." I nodded. "Isabella or Bella. Either one is fine." With that said Sebastian picked me up bridle style and walked out of the room.

"Can't let you go running back to young master for that phone now, can we?" I signed, this was going to be a long dream.

* * *

As we made are way to my room, I immediately turned around. Time to get my phone, if I'm going to dream here might as well have some music going.

"Where are you going, my lady?" I frowned, stopping dead in my tracks. "Do not call me 'my lady', okay?" I growled out. I heard a chuckle. "Is that a threat?" I heard amusement in the bastard's voice. Nothing is funny what so ever, so why is he laughing?

"Maybe it is, what are you going to do? All you do is grab hold of me. That won't stop me from trying to get what is mine." I turned around to face him, only for his chest to be in my face. I looked up at him; he smirked down at me, eyes flashing for a moment.

"My dear, I can assure you that your precious phone will be given back. It is not running away." He said to me, the smirk still on his face. My eyebrows knitted together, my frown deepening. Is this bastard is mocking me?

"I want my phone, it's precious to me. Don't you have something that is precious to you?" I deadpanned, still looking in his ruby colored eyes. He chuckled. "My masters soul is what is most precious to me."

Of course, nothing else matters to him besides that damn soul. "Well my phone is precious to me, just as much as Ceil's soul. Wait that sounded wrong, I was meaning his soul is precious to you, not me." I moved a little bit only to find I was pinned to the wall. When did that happen? His arms were beside my head. Great. "One thing matters to me besides that soul. But that is of another time. I believe this is are departure." With that said, he vanished. I breathed out, not knowing I was holding in air.

My heart was pounding loudly; I wouldn't be surprised if that damn demon heard it.

* * *

"Young master?" The demon butler asked knocking on the door. He heard a muffled come in. He opened the door. "Sebastian, we are to be leaving tomorrow morning. We are heading to London." The demon nodded. "I will pack right away and young master?" The earl looked up at the demon from what he was doing.

"What is it?" He said, his face showing annoyance. "I found something interesting about Isabella that would spark your interest." The butler said his face showing no emotion.

"Well out with it." The earl ordered, growing impatient. This caused the demon to smirk. "Well, it seems Isabella is my mate." That statement cause the boy to jump out of his chair flustered.

"What? How? What the hell did you do?" He said growing nervous. Did the damn butler already do something to her while he took her to her new room. He would never ruin the Phantomhive name, so he was foolish to think such a thing.

"It happens when a demon has finally met their long waited mate. They are to protect that mate for all their existence, only that mate can make them feel whole. Bring them serenity, and make them truly happy. The demon would never allow harm to come their way, even though a demons mate gets endangered all the time. Now here is something you might not like, if that mate ordered the demon to do something they have to do it. When you give me an order, and she just ordered me to do something, I have to do hers first. I found out about her being my mate when she awoke from her slumber. When she touched me, I felt a calming sensation and it's not easy to calm any demon down. Only a mate is capable of doing so. So therefore, she is my mate." He said hiding all emotion in his voice, his face emotionless. Not even a smirk was etched on his face, that only proved he was serious about this.

The earl put his hand through his hair. "You just met this girl, and now you tell me she is your mate?" The demon smirked. "Is there something you wish to tell me young master?" A knock on the door ended their conversation. The earl sat back down.

"Come in." He muttered. The door opened only to reveal a flustered Isabella.

* * *

"And you ask this why?" The earl said, smirking, I frowned. "Just give me back my phone. Please." He shook his head. Brat. I can't believe I'm about to do the unthinkable, beg.

"Please, oh, young master. Pretty please with cherry on top. I will do whatever it is you want, just please give me back my phone." This caused the earl to smirk mischievously. "Anything?" Oh shit. He may be a brat, but he is still a growing boy. Oh dear god, please don't make this awkward for me. I nodded reluctantly.

"Tell me. What do you feel towards Sebastian?" He said, causing me to blush a little bit at what happened with him and me in my room. I shook that thought away and frowned. "He is a arrogant dick."

"And how is that." I shrugged, why do I have to have this type of conversation with him. A knock came from the door, thankfully ending our conversation.

"Young master, I have your tea prepared." The demon butler spoke up. Oh speak of the devil. "It is earl grey tea."

"Alright. Isabella we will finish this conversation later. You may rest now." Oh great, like I really wanted to talk about this later. Ha! He must be joking, right? I took a glance at the demon pouring the tea, he was smirking at me. I sent a glare towards him, and turned around. Yeah, the faster I head to bed, the faster I will wake up.

* * *

"Sebastian?" Ceil asked, the demon looked at him. "Yes, young master?" Ceil looked at him, his face showing no emotion. "What do you feel towards Isabella?" The demon thought for a moment, he smirked. "Why do you ask, young master?"

Ceil was starting to get agitated. "Just tell me." Sebastian stopped what he was doing. "Well, I do not know young master. When she is around me, she makes me feel happy and calm. I never had that kind of emotion in a very long time. What do you think it means?" This cause the earl to smirk, it hit his ego big time that his demon butler was asking him such a question. So you could say the tables have turned.

"Well, well. Looks like demons do have such an emotion. You are experiencing love, Sebastian." The demon frowned, shaking his head. "I feel no such thing towards her. Love. That is forbidden. Foreign. I only feel the need to mate with her, lust. Nothing more."

"How would you know if you never experienced it, huh?" The demon signed. "I don't know." A scream was heard, and then a couple of curses. Sebastian stood up. Isabella!

Sebastian was immediately beside Isabella. "Isabella! What happened?" Isabella shook her head, holding her arm trying to keep the blood from seeping out.

"It's nothing. I was walking to get something to eat, and then I saw Mayrin put some dishes up. So I offered to help her out, she said I don't need to. After I finally reasoned with her, she said I could help her out. After a while, she lost balance and she dropped the dishes on me, not only that, glass was included. But I'm fine." She said, wincing when Sebastian pulled her hand away, the blood seeping out of her arm.

"Oh dear, you have tiny shards of glass in your arm." He told her, eyes flashing. He could kill that damn clumsy maid. She hurt his mate! "I guess I do. Mayrin ran off to get some medical supplies." Isabella found herself being picked up by Sebastian, and the he took off.

* * *

I was in a room that I haven't been in before. There was a bed, dresser, nightstand, closet, and a bathroom. "Where are we?" I asked, turning my attention to another room connected to the one I was in. It must be the bathroom I presume. I saw Sebastian walk into the bathroom. I walked to the edge of the bed, and sat down. Sebastian came out with a box in his hand.

Sebastian grabbed my arm. "I'm going to take these out of your arm, okay?" I nodded, looking down at the floor. I felt something sharp touch my wound.

"So Isabella why aren't you resting?" The demon butler asked, taking out the glass from my forearm. "Hm. Couldn't sleep." I told him, winching when his took tiny pieces of glass out of the cut.

"Well, you need to rest." He told me. I do need rest, I never been so tired. In fact, I never was tired in any of my dreams. "I'll try your royal highness." The demon chuckled. "All done." I opened my mouth, only to close it. I felt something wet and warm touch my forearm. I looked up, turning my attention to my arm. He was licking my arm! The bastard is licking my goddamn arm!

"What the fuck are you doing!" I shouted, jumping up, pulling my arm away. He chuckled. "That language of yours is not lady like." I glared at the demon. "Fuck my language. Why were you licking my arm?"

"It's to close your wound." He said in a matter-of-fact of tone, grabbing my arm again. "Well, it's fucking weird, so stop it." I told him, pulling my arm away. This causes Sebastian to smirk at me. He stood up, snatching my arm with an iron grip. I thrashed around his grip, trying to get my arm free. Damn it.

"Like I said before, your language is unladylike." He teased. He pulled his head down to my forearm, licking it. "I guess so, what are you going to do about it." I told him, still trying to free my arm. The demon chuckled. "Oh my dear, Isabella if I told you that it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in a confusing manner. "All done." I signed happily. About damn time. "Ugh, finally." I said out loud, looking at my arm to see there was no cut there anymore, and then getting up making my way to the door.

"With your wound, I mean." That statement caused me to stop in my tracks. "What are you talking about? I only have one cut." I deadpanned, turning slowly around to face Sebastian.

"Oh, you may have no cuts, but I'm not done with you." He chuckled; I shook my head, a frown on my face. "What the hell are you talking about?" The demon smiled down at me, making me fell like his new prey.

"You. I've been waiting all my life for you." He told me, smile not off his face. My eyebrows furrowed. 'What does he mean all my life?' I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cursing my curiosity. He chuckled. "You are my mate, Isabella." I started to laugh. "You are joking, right?"

"I do not joke about this. This is real. This is no dream. You might be from a different time, but your here for a reason." Sebastian deadpanned, smile off his face. I shook my head, backing away slowly.

"Th-this is too much, I just met you. I might watch your show, but I truly know nothing about you. And now you tell me that I'm your mate? You are joking, I know it. I should be waking up any minute now." I said, holding my head as if I was getting a major headache.

"What would you like to know about, my mate." The demon in from of me asked, smirking. I shook my head, glaring at him. "Don't call me your mate. I'm not your mate; I'll never be your mate. Good night." I screamed, hand still on head. Sebastian just smiled at me, seeing my tantrum quite hilarious.

"My mate, I do not lie. It is impossible for me to lie. You are my mate, let me show you." He said, taking a step closer to me, causing me to take a step back.

"Don't come near me, stay where you are." I screeched, outstretching my arms. But he didn't do as told; he had me pinned to the wall.

"Please my mate let me show you." He whispered into my ear. Fuck this shit. I kneed him in the crotch, pushing him away in the process. He chuckled when he didn't bulge.

He started to kiss my neck. "S-stop it, p-please." I stuttered, trying to fight the urge not to moan. He chuckled, smirking into my neck. "As you wish, my mate." He pulled his head away, only to see my eyes close and me panting.

"Hm. I'm going to bed, night." I muttered, walking to the door. But in reality I was stumbling to the door like a drunken idiot.

Sebastian chuckled. "Good night, my mate."

* * *

I collapsed onto the queen-sized bed; I gave out a long sign. Of all the things to happen tonight, it had to be that? "When will this nightmare end?" I muttered under the pillow. 'My mate?' The fuck? 'W-what? How are y- never mind.'

This demon is just full of surprises.

'You are not asleep.' I ignored him; trying to wipe the feeling off my chest that I was being watched.

I heard a low chuckle through my room, I jumped up. "Who's there?" I called out, trying my best to hide my fear. 'If this is you trying to mess with me, it's not funny, so stop.' I said through my head knowing the demon could ear it somehow.

I slowly made my way to the door. When I opened the door, a hand closed it. "What the? Hey, this isn't funny. Stop it." I called out, looking into the darkness. There it was again, that chuckle.

"My mate, you should be sleeping." Fuck this shit. I immediately turned around and opened the door, only for it to get slammed and me tossed onto the bed. I groaned when I made contact on the bed. I heard a clicking sound. Fuck, it's the lock. I can already hear it 'raping time.' Ugh. I wish I would wake up.

"Stop right there, come any closer I'll, I'll hurt you. Yeah, so run away. Leave me alone. Sebastian that's including you too." I spoke up breaking the long awkward silence. Man I felt like an idiot, I knew it was only Sebastian in the room with me, but damn I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Two things were running through my head right now. One, not to get raped. Two, will I ever wake up?

"Sleep, my mate. I can assure you nothing is to come your way." Called out a smooth voice. "Why don't you sleep? You only want me to sleep, so you can watch me sleep, weirdo." I said, getting up off the bed. "And was it necessary to through me on my bed like I was some rag doll?"

"My apologies, my mate." The voice replied back. I frowned; I've been doing that a lot lately. "Don't call me that, okay? It's weird. Like I told you earlier, call me Isabella or Bella. We just met, you have no right what so ever to call me your mate? Got it? Now leave my room." I pointed toward the door. I heard a chuckle. "And if I say no?"

I clenched my hand. "Then I'll leave." I felt his breath hit my neck, causing me to get goose bumps. "Where will you go?" I walked to the door. "Anywhere besides here." I said, opening the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

I was walking around the manor; I must be the number one moron right now since I have no light with me what so ever. It was nighttime, and I already stubbed my toe twice. 'Why do I have to be the one to leave my room anyway? That bastard. He needs to just leave me alone. Ugh. I rather deal with a whiny Ceil than him any day.' I told myself, trying to hold a snicker from the last comment I made.

'I am ruining my dream that was suppose to be oh-so-perfect. I guess I can thank that butler for that.' I heard a chuckle run through my head. 'Your welcome, my mate.' Damn. Can't he just leave me alone for five minutes, or is that too hard?

'Can't you leave me be? Or do you enjoy pestering me to death?' I retorted. 'Not to death, wouldn't want that now would we? But it does amuse me to hear your reactions every time I talk to you.' Awesome, he thought this was funny.

"Bastard." I said to no one in general. 'Get some rest, my mate. Or would you like me to accompany you in the halls?' By the way he was saying that, I could already tell his had a smirk on his perfect face.

'Your not the boss of me, so shut it.' With that said he didn't reply back to me, making me a very happy person at the moment.

Eventually, I found myself in a library. "Ah, lets see what kind of books is here." I said out loud to myself, a smile on my face. I always liked libraries. Quiet and giving me my own space.

I walked to a chair at the corner of the room, and sat down. Forgetting about the thousands of books that were in the room with me. 'Is this really a dream? Cause I never had a dream like this before, much less this long. Also this place seems so real. I need answers, now.' I told myself, my head rested in the palm of my hand, my feet pulled in the chair.

I felt it again. Being watched. I tried to ignore it, but it just made me feel uneasy. But I had a good idea of who was there. "Sebastian?" I heard a chuckle. "Now you notice me, my mate?"

I gave out a sign. "What do you want?" In an instant, Sebastian was kneeling in front of me. "To talk to you since your awake." I frowned. "Like you have talked enough." I muttered under my breath, which caused him to smirk at me.

"It's about why you are here. Listen to me carefully. You are not dreaming. I need you to realize that. That cut, that was on your arm. It was real, the pain you felt was too. This is real, Isabella. So quit thinking that this is a dream, because it isn't. It is as real as you and I." I looked up at him; his face didn't hold no smile or smirk, there was no emotion in his tone of voice or face. He must be serious then.

So maybe this isn't a dream, the question is why am I here. But the more I thought about it, the worst my headache got. "Ugh. Okay, I guess your right. Can we talk about this later?" The demon shook his head. "It would be best if we talk about it now. But what I am curious about is why you are here so sudden, I mean when I have a covenant with someone right now. It could put you at risk." My eyes slightly widened, nobody has ever cared about my being. I turned my head to the side, looking at a book shelve, ignoring the feeling I was getting. I don't like him. I hate him. I just want to be home, in my bed.

I heard a sign. I smirked; maybe he will leave me alone. "You need to pay attention, Isabella." He said, his tone of voice had aggravation in it. "No, I believe it should be you. I tell you to leave me alone, but it seems to go in one ear and out the other. So if you'll do the honors. Leave me the hell alone. I've been here one day, and you already annoy me." I said, feeling a little guilty about the last thing I said, but I wiped that feeling off. Heh, bastard deserves it. I wanted to hurt his feelings, but I doubt he has any.

"Is that what you truly wish for, my mate?" He deadpanned; I turned my head to face him. "What do you think? I have a headache, I'm tired, but mainly I want my phone." He chuckled and stood up. "Still going on about that, huh?" I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the book shelve.

"I will see you in the morning, my mate." He said, touching my cheek. I snorted, pushing his hand away. "I could care less about you calling me your mate, but touching me that's a big fat N-O." I told him, looking at him so I can send him the worst glare I could muster.

"As you wish, my mate. But you will cave eventually. Trust me, for I do not lie." He said, with a smirk on his face. I snorted. "Well, this will be the first lie you've ever made then." He chuckled and turned around, making his way to the door. "Get some rest, my mate."

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, what did you think? Chapter 3 will be out sometime next week. But please R/R. Your comments will make me the happiest person in the world. See you on the next chapter.**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is chapter 3. it might be shorter than the last chapter, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Time to wake up, my mate." Called out a smooth voice. My eyes shot open. 'It really wasn't a dream, huh. And I don't remember sleeping in my room, I was in the library.' I thought, closing my eyes when Sebastian opened the curtains.

I groaned, opening my eyes. "Ugh, can't the sun just go back to sleep?" The demon butler chuckled at this. "I see you are still tired. You should have listened to me when I told you to get some rest last night." I rolled my eyes. Like I would listen to him.

"We will be leaving shortly. Since you have no cloths with you, Mayrin is going to give you some of her spare cloths until we get you your own." He said, facing me. I nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Not 'you', we. And we are to e heading to London." He said, smirking at the expression on my face. "No way. I'm not leaving." I told him, standing up off the bed, and crossing my arms across my chest.

He chuckled and grinned at me. "Well, things don't always go the way we want it to, huh?" I frowned. "Still not going." He then laughed, it was a sexy laugh. The fuck? No it was a rape laugh, yeah a rape laugh. He needs to leave. Now!

"Stubborn human aren't you? It's okay, that will change, eventually." He told me, grin still on his face. I had the urge to slap the grin off his face. "Can you go? I am not enjoying your company. Now leave, get your ass out of here!" I screamed at him, pointing towards the door.

He gave out a sign. "Feisty one to. All that will change, eventually. Trust me, my mate." I snorted, and rolled my head to the side. "You keep telling yourself that, Sebastian." He nodded. "As you wish, my mate." I blinked. Is he really that dull? I wasn't serious- whatever as long as he leaves me the hell alone, I'll be fine.

"Breakfast is ready, come down soon, my mate." He said before closing the door. I shook my head. "Like hell I'll go down there," I said to no on in general, my stomach said otherwise. I groaned. "I will only go down there for the food, nothing else."

I was walking to the dresser in the corner of my room. My cloths I had on yesterday were clean and neatly folded on top of the dresser. "These will do. At least the paint is off." I told myself out loud. I picked them up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

As I made my way down the stairs for breakfast, I ran into Mayrin. "My lady, I was looking for you last night. You disappeared. Yes you did." She said in her scratchy tone of voice. It almost made me winch.

She turned her attention to my arm. "What happened to the cut, my lady?" She asked me. Oh shit, what am I suppose to tell her, 'oh the butler licked my forearm and bam, the cut was gone.' No, she would look at me like I was crazy.

"Mayrin, aren't you suppose to be doing something?" A voice called out. I almost signed in relief, for the very first time I wanted to thank the butler for showing up. Mayrin jumped. "Yes, Mr. Sebastian."

She then ran off, making a loud crash. I heard Sebastian give out a sign. "Um, thanks." I muttered. "Your very welcome, Isabella." He said. Another crash was heard. I had to hold back a snicker, while Sebastian gave out another sign.

"You got the best maid ever!" I said sarcastically. He smirked at me. "Go get some breakfast, my mate." Now it was my turn to give out a sign. There it was, I knew he wouldn't miss calling me his mate. I wish he would though.

He walked past me and toward the sound of the crash. I shook my head. Dream or no dream, this place really is something.

I made my way downstairs towards the dining room. Then I remembered the most important thing in all existence. 'My phone!' I told myself, charging towards the dining room. 'If breakfast is ready, he has to be there.'

I heard chuckling in my head. 'Do you always have to be in my mind. Wait that sounded wrong, I mean leave my mind. Wait, that sounded wrong too. Just- dammit quit eves dropping on my thoughts. There.' I retorted, only for a snicker to be heard. Dammit, just leave me alone.

'Your tantrums amuses me, my mate.' Sebastian told me. I bet that bastard has a smirk on his damn face right now. 'Well, I'm not trying too. You eves drop on all my thoughts, so of course it would amuse you.' I told him, coming to a stop from my dash. Sitting across the table was no other than Ceil Phantomhive. About damn time.

"Hello." I said casually, a polite smile on my face. He didn't even look up at me, that damn brat needs to get his eyes off the newspaper for five damn seconds. I gave out a sign. "Good morning, young master."

"Indeed." He said in monotone, not looking up at me from his newspaper. That brat is just so rude sometimes. Sometimes? All the time.

Another sign past my lips. I walked to a nearby chair. "I heard you are going to London today." I said trying to start conversation. "Yes, we will be leaving after breakfast." He told me, eyes still glued onto the newspaper. We?

"Young master, by 'we' do you mean you and Sebastian?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing. He finally took a glance at me, and shook his head. "You are coming too." That's when I shot up from the chair, slamming my hands on the table.

"Like hell I am." I shouted at him. I was about to walk to him and tell him off, when a hand was on my shoulder in a calming gesture. "You cannot stay here, you will come with us due to you knowing about me and Sebastian. And once we get to London, you will tell me everything you know. Not only that you might be of us to me." He said with a smirk. I frowned at that.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, fearing the worst. "I mean you are a woman, a fairly good looking one at that. And you could get information for me with your body." He deadpanned, his attention back to the newspaper, sipping his tea.

My mouth dropped open. "My body? Why that of all things?" I yelled, felling the hand on my shoulder getting tighter. "Young master that is highly improper." Sebastian said in monotone, with emotion clear off his face. But I could see in his eyes that there was a war raging on inside him.

"Look who's talking." Ceil muttered, sipping his tea. "Can't there be something else she could do, young master?" The demon butler asked. "My mind is made, end of conversation."

I gave out a sign. Of all things to do, it had to be that? Ha! Like hell I'm doing that. I haven't done it before, so I'm not going to start now. "No your mind is not made, I will do no such thing."

"Oh really? Then what is it you can do, huh?" He said, glaring at me. I stared at him, thinking. "I, uh. I can talk." I said, regretting my words.

Ceil started to laugh. Laugh! Really laugh, as if I told a joke. "Oh, I'm sure you could. Only you would make the guy want to die." I frowned. "Manipulation? Something else besides your idea." I retorted.

"Isabella, you are not the one to make the rules around here. I am. So you will do as I say, if you like it or not. End of conversation." I gave out a sign, and sat back down.

Sebastian was the first to interrupt the deafening silence. "Young master, you are all packed up." I looked down at my lap; trying to forget about the trip I was going to.

'I'd rather go to hell than London.' I told myself, earning a chuckle. Damn him and his chuckles. 'I'm sure you would, my mate.' I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment.

"Very well, and Isabella?" The earl said in monotone. I looked up, only to see that his attention was to the newspaper. "She does not have appropriate attire to wear, young master." I shook my head. "What's wrong with my outfit, huh?"

"It's not appropriate for a lady, Isabella." Sebastian told me. I almost signed in relief when he didn't end his sentence with 'my mate'. "Well, I'm not wearing a dress or any of that crap. So count me out of that."

"Then what would you rather wear?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "How about a top and some slacks, oh and some boots." I requested, smiling at him.

"Alright. If that is what you want, then so be it. What type of butler would I be if-" I cut him off with my hand in front of his face. "No need to elaborate. I get it your a phantomhive butler, so you don't need to repeat what you have said before. Not in front of me at least, it's annoying. You say it all the time in Kuroshitsuji, so it got old."

He nodded. "Very well, if that is what you wish for, then so be it. Because what kind of mate would I be, if I can't satisfy my own mate?" He said with a smirk on his face. Damn. Even front of Ceil. "How about as a guest?" I offered.

"Very well, Isabella." He said, his smirk still on his face. I smiled at him, and then turned my attention back to Ceil. "How long are we staying in London?" My response was a grunt. I gave out a sign; maybe he doesn't have a answer for every question someone ask him.

"As long as it takes. I have some business to take care of for the Queen." He finally answered, damn guess I was wrong. Sebastian stepped back and slid a cart inside the dining room. I sniffed the air, smelling the aroma of the food. Immediately, my mouth started to water. It smelt delicious!

Ceil was the first to get served. "For today's breakfast, baked salmon and salad." Sebastian said out loud, passing out the food. I smiled, mouth watering at the sight.

When Sebastian passed the food to me, I immediately started to dive in. After I was finished with the food, I felt eyes in me. I was correct, four of them.

"What?" I asked them, frowning. Sebastian was the first to speak. "That was very unladylike, what you just did. Do you have manners at all?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do, I just don't want to use them."

This caused Ceil to speak up. "Well, if a guest arrives I can't have you eating like that. You need to use table manners. Not only that, it's disgusting. A sign passed my lips, but I nodded.

"Very well. Sebastian after I'm finished I want to have a word with you." Ceil told him, sipping his tea. The butler nodded. "Yes, young master."

* * *

"Sebastian, I must know. If Isabella is your mate, how come she doesn't like it when you call her your mate? It doesn't make sense." The earl asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sebastian smirked at the boy. "She may be my mate, but just like most demons mates it takes time for them to give in. Isabella will cave in soon enough, young master."

"Hm. I suppose, but I am tired of her complaining," He said digging in his drawl. "Here give this back to her." The earl said, phone in hand. The demon butler did his infamous close-eyed smirk. "Yes, my lord."

"Let's take our leave." He told the demon. "Yes sir."

* * *

A frown was on my face as I was sitting in the carriage. 'This seat is so uncomfortable.' I complained to myself, earning a chuckle.

I was moving around a lot, trying to get comfortable. "What are you doing?" Called out a voice. My attention snapped to it. Ceil. "Well, if you must know, I'm trying to find a comfortable position in this damn carriage."

"Just quit moving. You'll get use to it." He deadpanned while looking at his surrounding. I gawked at him. He is being nice, and to me. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" The young earl asked me. That only causes me the laugh some more. "You. You're being nice." The boy shook his head. "Don't say such things, and stop your laughter. What you find funny isn't funny at all. So shut up." He ordered. I immediately stopped laughing, and turned my attention outside the window.

'My mate.' A smooth voice called. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. 'What do you want know?' He chuckled. 'A lot of things. But what I want is to tell you that I have your phone.' He told me. That bastard had it this whole time.

I bolted up from my seat. "Give me my phone." I said loud enough for the demon in the front of the carriage to hear. The carriage started to rock and I lost my footing and fell, my face landing right in the earl's crotch. 'Fuck.'

"W-what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, bolting up, his face as red as mine. I immediately stood up and went back to my seat. "What? I lost my footing. It happens, so what?" I told him, looking out the window.

"You fell onto me. Couldn't you have landed on your face, besides me?" He yelled out, still standing, face getting redder. I laughed. "I think you liked it. Don't deny it." I told him, a smug smile on my face.

"Foolish woman, I didn't like it. What you did was highly inappropriate." He kept ranting until I shoved him down. "Don't lie, Ceil Phantomhive. You know you liked it." I told him with a smirk on my face.

'Sit down now.' I heard a voice growl in my head. 'Oh, fuck. I'm sorry Sebast- wait are you jealous? And why the hell am I apologizing to you of all people?' I asked him, my face showing confusion. My only reply was a low growl. 'Okay, what is your problem?' I asked him, a frown on my face.

'You touched the young master. You touch nobody but me understand?' He growled out. I clenched my fist. 'Listen here, bud. I can touch anyone I want. You don't own me, I'm not your property. So don't treat me like I am.' I yelled in my head.

All of a sudden the carriage stopped moving and the temperature dropped dramatically. "What the? Sebastian, what is the meaning of this? Why did you stop?" The earl in front of me called out, standing up.

"Isabella, you are my mate. I try to be nice. But all you do is give me a cold shoulder, I could care less who gives me the cold shoulder, but if it you. Well, all I'm going to say is all that is about to change, my dear mate." He growled out. My frown deepened, and I clenched my fist until my knuckles turned white. "Bitch, you better stay the fuck away from me."

All I got was chuckles. I felt cold breath hit my neck, I flinched. "You are mine, and mine alone. You need to realize that." A voice whispered in my ear. I shook my head and ran besides the earl. "Sebastian, stop this now." The earl called out, eyebrows knitted together.

"Young master, you are to stay away from my mate." The voice called out, then the light from outside started to become dim, until we were in nothing but darkness. "Stop this now, that's an order." Ceil said. I looked towards him, all I saw was the glow of the contract mark.

Then a loud roar was heard. "Step away from my mate." I flinched at the way the voice sounded. It didn't sound smooth and calming, but evil and angry. "Sebastian, calm down. Please, just chill." I said in the darkness taking a step forward, arms outstretched.

"You will stay away from my young master. You are only aloud near him when I'm with you, or if it's highly important to be near him." The voice called out, back to its original tone. I let a sign past my lips, and nodded, putting my arms back to my side. "Alright. Now can you please calm down and take us to London?"

"Yes, my mate." Sebastian said and the darkness turned to light. I couldn't find Sebastian anywhere. I turned around and there he was, in the front of the carriage. Ceil sat down, and then I sat down.

'My mate, we are going to talk tonight.' The demon told me in my mind. 'Oh, I know that.' I deadpanned and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up next week. Maybe Wednesday or Thursday. See ya on the next chapter.**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys and girls, I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. All that is going to change, okay? But give me some time on chapter 5, at least until Thursday or Friday. The reason for my late update is because I have been busy with friends and family, but enough of my ranting, here is the long waiting story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I watched the trees pass by the carriage, I couldn't help but remember the look of his face. It frightened me and it also made me feel a weird emotion that no one should have, especially from a demon, nonetheless.

I mentally slapped myself, what on earth am I saying? He is a demon, he kills people; not that I don't mind. I guess I am a little homesick, because I start thinking nonsense if I am. 'Home.' I thought sadly, I looked at the blue sky. 'Does anyone know that I'm even gone? Most likely not.'

The carriage came to a stop, causing me to lean forward from the abrupt stop. I took a glance at the Earl, he was staring at me. "Young master, my lady, we have arrived." Called out a smooth voice. A sign passed my lips. 'About damn time.'

The carriage door opened. "I forgot to ask why we are here in the first place," I spoke up, grabbing Sebastian's hand, which he offered. "There is some business I must attend to by the Queen." The young earl said, not even looking at me. 'Rude much?' I scoffed.

I felt eyes bore in the back of my head, but I ignored them. "Isabella, come with me, there is something we haven't come clear with." Ceil told me through the door, I raised a ebony eyebrow. "And what would that be, my lord." I was having a fan girl attack at that moment, oh how I have been yearning to say that!

"How you know about me and Sebastian." He deadpanned and walked off. A sign passed my lips, of all things to talk about, it had to be that? Well who am I to complain? He deserves to know, doesn't he?

"My mate," Sebastian spoke up, I frowned, and I didn't even feel like talking to him. I walked straight to the front door ignoring his calls. 'I hope you have not forgotten about tonight.' He spoke in my head. I smirked. 'How could I?'

* * *

"Tell me everything you know about me and Sebastian, and how you know." The Earl asked right when I sat down in the chair, which was in a office. I nodded. "Very well. Lets see, you are from and anime and a manga. A lot of people have heard of you and Sebastian, they know what he is and what is between you and him." Right when I was done talking I saw the Earls visible eye widen.

"What do you mean a lot of people know about me and Sebastian? How many people know about us?" He yelled out, slamming his hand on his desk and standing up from his chair. I put a finger on my chin and tilted my head to the side, as if I was thinking, but I didn't need to think about such a question.

"At least over a thousand." I muttered. I heard Ceil say something inaudible, I raised an eyebrow. "How do they know?" He said, sitting back down, calming himself down. "You are a show and a manga."

"Manga? Show? What do you mean?" He asked, his face full of confusion. I smirked at this. "Manga is like a comic book, but it's made in Japan. And your show was too. Your show and mangas name is kuroshitsuji. I would watch you all the time, well when ever I had free time at least."

The boy shook his head. "That can't be true, I am no show, nor this 'manga' you speak of. There is no possible way people know about Sebastian and me. I am a real person, not a fictional character. "

I nodded in agreement. "Trust me, when I-er, arrived here I thought this was some dream. So that's why I was acting a little crazy when you first met me. Heh, sorry about that by the way." I said apologetically, scratching the back of my head.

"So does that mean you know what is going to happen or what has happened already?" The Earl asked. I nodded. "I believe so, either that or you, the show and manga are two different story's."

The Earl didn't say anything else after that; he looked at me as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. "I am tired, we shall finish this conversation in the morning."

'Oh goody.' I told myself. "Very well." I told him, getting up from my chair and making my way to the door. "Have a nice rest, young master." I told him, grinning like an idiot. Thank goodness no one can see me though, I don't want to explain to them about my smile at the moment.

"Indeed." Was my only reply, and then I was off, heading to my room. This is going to be a long night. A sign past my lips and then I remembered something. "Fuck! I don't know where my room is! You know what? Screw it, I'll pick my own damn room." I said to no one in particular, and then walked around until I found a door.

'Here you are.' I told myself. I opened the door and almost gasped. The room was gorgeous. The walls were a grayish color, setting a sad feeling to the room; and I liked it. There was a huge bed in the side of the room, a closet in the corner of the room, a vanity, a window, which the curtains where already pulled shut. The curtains were a purple color, and a door in the side of the room that most likely leads to the bathroom.

I immediately jumped on the bed, when a made contact a sign past my lips. "So comfy." I murmured, shutting my eyes slowing dozing off to sleep. "Now is not the time to be sleeping, my mate." A smooth voice called out. My eyes shot open and I immediately got off the bed, but in Sebastian's case, more like crawled off.

I nodded to him. "We need to talk big time." I deadpanned, folding my arms across my chest. "My phone. Give it to me." The demon chuckled at my way if asking for things. "Did you not get taught manners, my mate?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "I did, I just don't think you don't deserve them." He shook his head. "That's besides the point. I'm not here to talk about your manners, I'm here to talk about you."

I sat down on the bed. "I also want to talk about you and something else." The demon nodded his head. "You are to not make any contact with the young master, not unless it is needed. You will not touch any man in any way, besides me, got that? You are my mate; therefore you can feel free to touch me without hesitation. I don't want to see you around another man without me there. Do I make myself clear?"

I bolted up off the bed and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Like I said earlier I am not you property, so quit treating me like I am. And as for Ceil, that was an accident, I did not plan on doing that to him. And as hell I would touch you." I said through gritted teeth. Sebastian smirked. "Right now you are touching me, even though it's not the kind of thing I have in mind that you could do to me." He said and winked at me. I scoffed at him. "You're sick."

The demon chuckle at me. "I might just be, but you are my only cure." I shook my head and sticked my hand out. "It's been long enough, may I please have my phone back?"

"Oh, this phone?" He said holding my phone in his hand. I nodded reaching for it, only for him to put it in his pocket. "You want it, you'll have to give me something in return." My eyes widened slightly. 'What does he want from me?'

"How about a kiss?" He said, smirking. I looked at his pocket and then at his smirking face. I let a sign pass my lips. "Deal." I put a hand on the back of his head and stood on my tiptoes. When he was close enough to me, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The demon chuckled at that. "Not what I had in mind, but I suppose a kiss is a kiss. Here." He said and held out my phone. Remember on The Lord of The Rings when Gollum finally got the ring? Well, I'm Gollum and my phone is the ring.

"My precious, precious phone. Precious, did you miss me? Cause I missed you." I said to my phone, rubbing it against my cheek with my eyes closed. The demon in front of me laughed.

My eyes shoot open. "Thanks, Sebastian. And about what happened earlier I am sorry. Ceil is a little kid, he doesn't need that kind of attention even if it was an accident. That was improper of me. Well, goodnight."

"Because of that I'll be with you by all means, and you will be with me when the young master calls me or I have to do my own chores." He said, smirking. I gawked at him, I shook my head vigorously. "No! I will not do that and neither will you."

"It's the only way I can keep my eye on you. So you won't get hurt or do anything foolish." He said motioning to my phone; I had to hold back a snicker.

"How long will this happen." I asked, biting the inside of my lip. I did that when I was nervous. "I don't know. Forever, how about that?" My head was starting to pound and I felt dizzy. I needed to get some rest; all this stress isn't helping me. In fact, it's unhealthy for me too.

"Can we talk about this later? I am tired." I asked the demon butler, while rubbing my temples. "Very well." He said, not even moving an inch from where he was standing.

I groaned in annoyance. "So are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to leave?" The demon butler shook his head and smirked at me. "I am going to be by your side tonight, remember?" Another groan passed my lips.

"Dammit, fine. Why don't you invite everyone else with you while you're at it." I muttered under my breath. "What was that, my mate?" I smiled at him. "Oh, nothing. You know, ponies and rainbows." I told him even though he most likely knew what I said with his demonic ears.

He grinned at me, eyes flashing. "Lying is something you shouldn't try on me, my dear." I took a step back. For the very first time I felt a little bit of fear toward him. "It's the bond we have. I can tell when you lie to me. Unlike me, humans lie. Even if you weren't my mate, then I can tell by the sound of your voice."

I snapped back into reality. "I was just joking! I wasn't lying!" He shook his head and grabbed my cheek and pulled it, earning a whimper from me. "There you go again." I slapped his had away. "I was joking, okay? Damn, are you really that dull?"

The demon shrugged. "Aren't you tired? Or would you rather to be doing something else at the moment?" He said taking a step closer to me, his eyes glowing fuchsia. I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, locking it. "I'm fine."

I slide down the door and rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I cannot handle this, I don't know who can. Being a mate to a demon, Sebastian nonetheless. It seems like a lot of work, work and me don't do well. Hell, I was lucky enough to get that one job. A sign past my lips. I liked that job. All I had to do was artwork and people payed for it.

At that moment so many questions were running through my head. How did I get here? Why am I here? How can I get back to my time? Can I even get back in my own time? As I pondered on those questions, I felt a knock on the bathroom door.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Sebastian asked, I shuddered at the way my name came out of his mouth. "I'm fine, I forgot my cloths. You think you can give me them?" I said through the door. "Alright." Was my only reply as I heard soft feet go to my bag?

A minute passed and another knock was heard on my door. "I have your cloths and I put the rest of your outfits and undergarments up." I stood up, unlocked the door and outstretched my hand for my cloths.

When I felt them in my hand I immediately closed the door, locking it in the process. "Thanks." I muttered, while grabbing a towel from the sink. I went to the bathtub and turned on the faucet. I put my hands on the rim of the rub and hung my head low, my ebony bangs covering half of my face.

'Do I even want to be here? This all seems so new to me, I don't know if I'll get use to it.' I told myself, turning the faucet. I stood up slowly, stretching when I was in my full height.

I shed my cloths and went into the warm water. When I was completely in it, a sign of content passed my lip. The rest of the bath came by really fast. All I did was wash my hair, washed my body and got out of the tub.

I dried myself and quickly put on my cloths. I was almost hesitant to open the bathroom door. Do I really want to deal with him right now?

Ignoring the question, I opened the door to only be greeted by Sebastian in just his boxers; they were black, and with his hands behind his head and his feet across each other. He's seems cozy, well all that is about to change.

I marched over to him. "You can stalk me all you want, but sleeping in the same bed as me is a big fat N-O." He raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face. "So you'll be sleeping on the floor then?" I gawked at him. You have to be kidding me!

I shook my head and pointed at him. "No, you are. Now get your ass out of my bed." His smirk turned into a grin and he quickly grabbed me and put me on top of him. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" I screeched, trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

He put his mouth on my neck and started to kiss and nibble it. My face started to heat up, and that caused me to thrash around in his arms. "Dammit, let me go." I screamed out loud, secretly hoping I woke up the Earl. Maybe he will stop this.

He bit down on my neck earning a whimper from me. "Please, stop." I whimpered, gritting my teeth. The pain was unbearable. I felt him smirk against neck. "It was only a love bite, my dear." My eyes widened. "You call that a love bite?! I can get a better love bite from a dog than you!" I yelled out in his face. He winched at the volume at my voice, his grip on my lessen and that was my cue.

I bolted out of his arms, panting. He sat up; I slapped him across the face. His head was turned to the side and a red handprint on his cheek, his face was stoic. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." I told him through gritted teeth, and then I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

I was down a different hall, my head resting on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. My neck was throbbing but I ignored the pain as best a I could. "That bastard." I muttered under my breath. I squeezed my legs. I scoffed at myself. "Pathetic. Here I am, sitting here. Pathetic. That bastard is in my room, just hitting it back and relaxing while I'm in this situation. That damn bastard." I stood up, a scowl on my face that would make a child cry. "I'll show him. Payback is a bitch, that's all I'll say." I said to no one in general.

About a minute passed until I was outside my bedroom door. A smirk was on my face. 'This will be priceless.' I told myself as I opened that door, gasping at what I was seeing.

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 4, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed write it. just one last thing please review. When I checked up on my reviews and saw that I got one, I immendiatly set out to work on Chapter 4. you made my night, Keeddakitty13; it was nighttime when i saw the review. And I am sorry the chapter is not that long, I promise I'll make it longer. If Chapter 5 comes out late again, I want to say I'm sorry. It will be because I'm either waiting for reviews or something came up. But please, by all mean review. Review anything, trust me, it will make me happy.**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. I know I said that I will post Chapter 5 Thursday or Friday but all of you guys post made me want to update sooner. I'm sorry to say that I will be making my chapters this long for now on, sometimes they will be longer, but no shorter than this chapter. If you have any complaints then by all means let me know and I'll see what I can do. The only reason my chapters will be short is so I can update a lot faster, but don't fret, there will be some long chapters here and there; I swear it. Well, I want to thank all of the people who put some reviews on the day I updated. I never expected to get any reviews, actually. But the more reviews I get, the faster I update, just for you guys. Well enough of my endless talking, here is the chapter you have been waiting for, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My mouth was wide open and my eyes wide. "The hell, man!" I shouted, turning around. I never inspected to walk into this. As I opened the door, a naked Sebastian greeted me. "Don't you get dress or something? Come on, dude, no one needs to see your business." I told him with my back turned.

He chuckled. "Only for you, my mate. Only for you." I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, fuck this shit. You are a perv." I told him, a thought coming to mind, I smirked. "I believe we all have a pervy moment." I turned around to face him, he had his trousers on. The demon raised an eyebrow. "So you have that kind of moment then?"

I had to hold back a sign; I knew he was going to ask that. But nonetheless, he was right I do have pervy moments every now and then.

I nodded. "Yeah, you just haven't witnessed it." He laughed. "Yet." I snorted. "Yeah, sure." I took a step close to him, but that didn't go unnoticed by the demon in the room, he started to smirk. "Isabella?"

"Yes?" I asked him, my face indifferent. "I believe it's time for you to rest now, you had a long day." I mentally smirked and pumped my fist in the air. 'Let the games begin!'

I nodded at him and walked to my bed. "I guess you can sleep with me, but I'm making a wall." I told him with my back turned. "A wall? Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, out of pillows and whatnot." I told him as I went on a search for some pillows. When I didn't find any I started to panic. I ran a hand through my hair. "Fuck my life," I turned around to see Sebastian already under the covers with he back propped on the headboard, smirking. "Hard."

I signed in defeat, but nonetheless made my way to the bed. "Count yourself lucky. I can't make a wall, unfortunately." I told him as I went under the covers. When my body made contact I ignored his presence. I needed to get rid of the headache before I start to get my payback.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. "The hell? Dude, come on, can't you keep your hands to yourself for one minute around me. Damn, go touch yourself instead of me." I told him, scramming out of his arms. To his eyes I looked like a worm.

He chuckled. "I'd rather it this way, I know you would too." I smirked, now is the perfect timing. I turned to face him and wrap my arms around his neck and started to kiss it. His arms wrapped around my waist again. Whenever I would nibble or lick his neck, he would squeeze me. I climbed on top of him and continued my assault on his neck, after awhile he did the same to me; secretly I didn't mind it. I stopped my assault on his neck and crashed my lips on his, he immediately kissed back. I had to hold back a smirk, my plan was working.

It was then that I had to stop when I felt something hard touch my inner thigh. I rolled back to my side of my bed. Sebastian chuckled. "I knew you would cave in, my mate. But so soon? You seemed like someone hard to crack open."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm afraid I didn't cave in. Just call it payback, Sebastian. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, I believe I have to get some rest. So goodnight."

My only reply was a chuckle and arms wrapped around my waist, but I didn't swap them away. I was too tired to do it.

* * *

The next morning was me in Ceil's office. Breakfast had past and I wasn't that hungry, so I didn't know what was made.

"Alright, well, uh, you are a little ki- I mean a person who helps out the queen. Uh, a lot happened in your show and you expect me to remember all the crap?" I told the Earl sitting in his desk in front of me. "As much as you can tell me then."

"Well, that show is nothing but yaio to my eyes. Anyway have you heard of Grell?" I told him, rubbing my temples. "Yaio? What is that?" The Earl asked.

"Uh, you know, guy on guy action, if yah catch my drift." I told him, pointing at Sebastian. Laughing when his face turned red. "You look cute when you blush." I told him nonchalantly. The Earl shook his head and went back on the subject. "Well, your show is different than what happens in my life then. I am mad that someone has made a show about me; it's my life, that's ludicrous. And yes, I've heard of Grell, unfortunately." He deadpanned. Good were getting somewhere.

"Jack The Ripper?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. My reply was a nod. "Ah, so you had your fun with the viscount, then?" I told me. His eyebrows knitted together. "I don't want to be reminded of that, okay?"

"Alright. Uh, I'm bored of talking, can I just got outside or something. No offense, but talking to you is so boring. I fell like I'm talking to a wall. And trust me, I've talked to a wall, it's not fun."

"I don't need to hear your complaints, you can leave if you need to, but remember we will have to finish this conversation later, I have things to do." He asked me. I nodded and got up.

"Sebastian, get me some cake." The Earl ordered. I closed the door behind me and took out my phone; turning it on- I had to save my battery some way. "My mate?" A voice called out. I groaned. "What now?"

"What did I tell you about flirting with the young master?" He told me, I rolled my eyes. "I was joking. It's funny, okay. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, leave me the hell alone. You don't see me bugging the hell out of you, now do you?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Only my thoughts." I cringed at whatever he was thinking. "Pervert." I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" He asked. Not wanting to start anything, I turned around and walked away.

A sign was heard behind me. I took a glance at my phone, happy to see that it was turned on. I went to my music app and played a random song.

"Rape Me" by Nirvana was playing.

As I was walking to the garden, I sang to the song. "Rape me, rape me, my friend. Rape me, rape me again." I saw a bench by a tree, it was blocking the sun. "Rape me, rape me, rape me, rape me, rape me, rape me, rape me, rape me, rape me." I sang out loud to the songs climax.

"Is that an invitation?" The demon said smoothly. I shrugged. "Nah, I'm cool."

The demon chuckled. "You sounded like you really wanted too." I shook my head as waved my phone in his face. "It was a song, I was just singing with it."

"Then that is a very interesting song then." He told me, sitting next to me. I nodded. "Indeed." Right now another song was playing. It was "out of control" by hoobastank.

"What do you want now, Sebastian?" I asked, annoyed by his presence. "I'm staying by your side for now. I would like to say something though." He told me. I looked at him. "And that would be?"

He did his famous closed-eyed smirk. "This." I was confused for a second until he crashed his lips on mine. 'Dude, give me a break.' I tried pushing him away, but he was using his strength from me to do so.

Eventually, I kissed him back. He licked my bottom lip; I opened my mouth granting him access. He plunged his tongue in my mouth the second I gave him access; he slowly pulled me down on the bench, him on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoved my tongue down his throat. He groaned. I felt something hard touch my thigh. I pulled back, panting. At that moment "No Matter What" by Papa Roach was playing.

The demon nuzzled my neck. "Uh, can I get up." I told him. He didn't reply, so I shoved him off of me with all my might. Luckily, he fell on the ground. I laughed at that. He sent me a death glare. I tilted my head to the side, smiling at him. "What?" I asked. He ignored my question.

I looked at him closely. His tailcoat was opened and his vest was half way opened. "Heh, guess I got carried away. Uh, sorry, I guess." I told the demon on the grass, scratching the back of my head.

It was then that I noticed a bulge in his trousers. My face started to heat up. This didn't go unnoticed by the demon, though. "You did that to me, my dear." I shot up and walked to him, fixing my cloths.

"I apologized, okay? Now, come on, we have things to do. Well, more like you." I told me, sticking my hand down to help me. He smirked and took my hand and pulled me down on top of him. I yelp and landed on his chest. "We're in no rush, my mate." His whispered smoothly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

What we didn't notice was someone was watching us from a distance.

* * *

That demon is touching what will be mine. I could care less if she was meant to be his mate, he can't be his mate if he is dead. Or maybe I should just kill her and just take her soul, I don't want to hear her complaints and whatnot, she seems like a troublesome woman. A dark haired demon with yellow eyes covered by spectacles thought.

'Her soul. It smells divine, she should be mine. I could have my fun with her, before she dies by my hand.' He thought. He started to picture her begging for him to let her go, her tied up in a bed, naked. Her legs spread open for him. He started to shudder, his member started to pulse.

He needed to get her, but the question is when? 'Soon.' He thought, watching her and her soon to be mate laughing. 'Very soon.'

* * *

For the first time I wasn't that disgusted to be Sebastian's mate, he didn't try to rape me today, so that changed what I thought about him. 'What the hell is wrong with me? What am I thinking, much less saying.'

It was nighttime and Sebastian was putting the young earl to sleep. I took out my phone, turning it on.

A minute or so past until it was on. I immediately went to my music app. I picked another random song like I did earlier. "I 3 Hello Kitty" by Blood On The Dance Floor was playing. As the music played the bedroom door opened. "Uh, hello." I said to the demon walking to me.

Ever since what happen in the garden, Sebastian and me have been clingier, not that I minded. I mean who wouldn't mind being touched or kissed by Sebastian Michaelis? As long as he isn't talking about me being his mate, I'm fine with what we are doing.

"Hello, my mate." He said, smirking. I groaned and reached for a pillow and threw it at him. He tilted his head and the pillow zoomed past him hitting the door with a "thud". A sign past his lips at what I did, but nonetheless he picked up the pillow and walked to me, putting it back in its proper place.

He unbuttoned his tailcoat, folding it and setting it down on a nearby chair. Doing the same with his vest, trousers, shoes and socks. All that he was in was his black boxers. I glued my eyes to my phone, the battery is low. I put my index finger under my eye and slid it down my cheek. "Sebastian, your timeline sucks."

"How so?" He said as he lay down on the bed. "There's no phone like mine, therefore it can't be charged." I told him. "It will be okay, you won't get bored, trust me." He said, taking my phone out of my hands. "Bastard, give me my damn phone before I cut your dick off and make you eat it." I told him and I reached for it, only for him to pull it back. "The language you use is improper for a lady." He told me, I ignored his statement and crawled on him, grabbing my phone.

I went back to my side of the bed, rubbing my phone against my cheek. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. Don't cry, I saved you from The Big Bad Man." I said to my phone.

"I wonder how you acted when you had your phone for the first time." The demon next to me said. I snickered at the memory. "I was told to leave, they said I was scaring the customers." The demon chuckled.

"I better turn off my phone." I said to myself. As I shut it off I put it under my pillow, old habits die hard I guess. I closed my eyes enjoying the silence.

Arms wrapped around me. I pushed the demon away. "I'm trying to sleep, leave me alone." I told him not even opening my eyes. "And here I thought what happened today, you would have changed."

I shook my head. "Nope." My only reply was a sign. "Sorry, I guess." I told him. "That's quite alright, I can wait." Before I can say anything else a loud crash was heard downstairs.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Who do you think the new demon is, huh? Is it an OC of mine or an actual character from the show? Tell you what, even if you guess, I will make a chapter for you. Thing is you have to be the first one or at least make me laugh if you dare. And lastly, don't forget to review. You can tell me what you think of this chapter, ask question, or criticize me. But if I make it up to at least 10 reviews, I'll update on Friday. Well, I will see you on the next chapter; not literally. So until the next chapter, run around, kiss a kitten, stare at a person, or have a Isabella attack with your phone. **

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I am back. I know I said that I would upload Chapter 6 unless I at least get 10 reviews, but you guys encouraged me to do it sooner. So I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed, you made me extremely happy, and it was so soon. So right when I got a third review I went to work on Chapter 6. So here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Stay here." The demon told me. I shook my head. "No, I need to say a thing or two about how to keep quite." I said, getting out of the bed before marching out of the room.

When I was on the top of the stairs, I put my hands around my mouth. "Yo, jackass! Is this loud enough for you?" I shouted on the stairway. Footsteps were heard. "Isabella, leave this to me. Go to your room." Sebastian told me, stepping down the stairs. "Fuck no, if someone went through all the trouble to wake me up, then by all means I'll be with them when I'm up." I told him, marching down the stairs.

"What is going on?" A child's voice asked. I knew it was Ceil; he was the only person I knew with that kind of voice. I was the first to speak. "Asshole down there likes waking people up." I stopped walking when I saw a pair of black shoes from the shadows downstairs. "Hey, you wanted me up. What the hell, man? I was almost asleep."

A chuckle was heard. "Feisty aren't we?" The person downstairs stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall slender man, wearing a nice pair of spectacles on his face and butler attire. I started to giggle. "Hey, it's Claude. I remember you. Oh, I remember you alright, having that crazy obsession with Ceil." I told the demon. "I don't have a clue of what you are saying." He told me with a smirk on his face. I just waved my hand. "Of course you don't, don't worry about it." I told him, grinning like a little kid did when it got candy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" The earl shouted. I looked at him, I was curious as to why he was here to. "Pardon me, but I don't mean to intrude, I'm only here for that young lady right there." He said pointing at me.

"Talk about getting straight to the point." I muttered under my breath. Sebastian stepped down the stairs, his face indifferent. "I'm afraid you cannot take her, you see she is a guest of the Phantomhives, she can't leave unless she has expected for you to retrieve her and I believe she hasn't been expecting anybody to retrieve her." He told the other demon butler.

"I'll go, it's boring here actually. But I'll go if you answer a question." I told the spider demon downstairs. "And what is your question?" He asked. I smirked. "Can I hang out with Alois?"

The spider demon grinned. "I believe you know a lot about me and his highness, but I suppose something can be done. He is-" I cut him off by me running down the stairs, pulling him with me when I grabbed his arm. "Let's go, I love Alois, he's so awesome! After I'm done, I'll be coming back here, okay."

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind them. I signed when I found out who it was. "Dude, I'll be back, I just want to have some fun. It's boring here, I get to meet Alois! Who wouldn't want to meet him?" I told him, while making my way back to Claude. He smirked down at me when I was in front of him. I grinned. "Let's go."

He nodded at me and picked me up. "Isabella!" Called two voices, when I went to open my mouth, the demon holding me hit me on the back of my neck; I started to lose consciousness and eventually went into nothing but darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a bed, my head was pounding and it took me awhile to process what had happened. 'Where am I? Wait, am I at Alois's place?' I thought to myself, trying to get out of bed only to find out I was tied down on it. 'The hell?'

"Ah, your awake." Called out a voice in the shadows. "Yeah, tell me, why am I tied up? Is this some joke?" I asked the voice. "No joke, my lady."

I gawked at him and tried my best to get out of the binds around my wrists and ankles, earning a chuckle from the voice in the shadows. "Then why the hell am I all tied up then?"

I heard footsteps and saw a figure, but the face was hidden in the shadows. "Well, I have a few things to tell you before we get started." The dark figure told me. 'Get started?' I thought to myself. "What about Alois? I was supposed to meet him, that's the only reason why I left. Wait, are you Claude?" I asked, mentally face palming myself as to not thing about the sick twisted demon, surprised he got away from Sebastian.

"Very good, my lady." The spider demon said, stepping completely out of the shadows. I scoffed when I saw his face. "I should have known that I wouldn't get to meet Alois." I muttered, mentally cursing my naiveness.

"Oh, my lady, I did not lie about that. You will get to see him soon enough." He told me, a smirk on his face. I had the urge to wipe that smirk off his face, but my only problem was that I was all tied up.

"Then what is it that you want to tell me?" I asked, mentally regretting my question. "I never thought you would ask. It may seem you have caught my attention, I don't think it is necessary to tell you why though. And lastly, I'm afraid your mate won't come to save you if I'm here." He told me, I snorted. "That's not what I remember, what I remember is Sebastian kicked your ass." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, I shook my head and forced a smile. "Oh, nothing. But will you be so kind enough to untie me?" I asked, lifted my hands up a bit. The demon butler shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He deadpanned, his face holding his usual bored expression.

"And why the hell not?" I shouted, earning an 'tsk' from the demon. "Such profane words from such a pretty. Nevertheless, I will not let that mouth go to waste." He told me, walking slowly to the bed I was on. My eyes were as wide as my mouth was, and that's when I started to thrash around in the binds.

The demon climbed the bed putting his hands next to my head. He leaned near my ear. "By the end of this I'll make you scream my name." He whispered and then nibbled my ear. 'Oh, please, no.' I thought, my body trembling and squeezing my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare I will wake up from.

* * *

"Young master, I need to retrieve Isabella." The demon told his master, his eyes flashing fuchsia, he let her slip out of his hands, that vile demon surprised him by his disappearance. But nevertheless, he will retrieve, not until he wipes that demon from existence. The Earl nodded his head. "Very well, do you know where she is?" He asked, the demon nodded. "The Trancy estate. I'll dress you, then we will go retrieve her."

The earl nodded again, before turning on his heels and making his way back to his sleeping chambers. It's to late to be going through this right now, the Earl thought to himself.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 6. I cut of the rape scene of Claude and Isabella, he doesn't deserve to have a rape scene, not that there will be any other rape scenes involving Isabella and Claude. But how about this if I make is to 12 reviews I'll update Monday or Tuesday. But if I'm in the mood I'll try my best to update during one of those days. Well, until then, please review, I enjoy them, maybe a little too much, heh. And yes, I already know that this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer, a lot longer. I apologize for the shortness though, if you are patient enough the next chapter will be a lot longer, I guarantee it.**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I bet I surprised you, huh? Well, I thought about it long and hard. I decided to upload this chapter tonight; it's nighttime where I am. I do apologize if this chapter isn't as long as I planned it to be; you see I know my life is starting to get chaotic again, so I decided to upload this chapter today. So without further ado, here is Chapter 7. Oh, and don't forget to review, your reviews make me upload faster. And I would like to thank Happyhelper83 for your review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I was finally untied, the endless torture I have received from the spider demon left me sore and broken. I surprisingly wanted to return to Sebastian, I wanted to be safe. Why didn't I listen to him? Why am I so stupid? I got a warning and I ignored it, I deserved what I got.

When the butler told me that I could see Alois, I stared at him blankly. "I want to go home." I told him, surprising myself that I said 'home', when this wasn't even my time. The demon smirked at me and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, you will be staying here for now on."

I didn't say anything after that, I just turned around and walked away. I don't know how long I will make it; I wish I could rewind time so I won't be in this situation. A sign passed my lips. When I came through a hallway I saw a window, it showed a perfect view of a garden. I stopped in my tracks, turned on my heel and made my way to the window. As I looked at the beautiful garden, I caught a glimpse of a dark figure moving in the woods near the garden.

"Who is that?" I said, mostly to myself. Curiosity got the best of me, so I tried to find a way to the garden, when I didn't I went back to the window. I looked around to see if anybody saw me and when I saw nobody, I opened the window and climbed out of it. When I landed gracefully on the ground, which surprised me to no end, I made my way to the front of the woods.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around for the dark figure. When I heard rustling, I snapped my head to the direction of the noise, slowly making my way to it. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked, not caring who it was, only as long as it could help me try to escape this hell I was in. "Isabella?" A voice called out, it sounded familiar. When I saw the dark figure emerge from the woods, I start to laugh at whom I was seeing. "Sebastian!" Now this person can help me escape.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, that's when I stopped in my tracks. I thought about his question and shook my head, looking at the ground my bangs covering my eyes. "No, that bastard he-" I didn't finish my sentence; I was shuddering at the memory of what happened last night.

"What did he do to you?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulders. I looked up at him through my bangs. "He, uh, raped me." I murmured, feeling awkward at saying that. His grip on me tightened. His eyes were flashing, fangs showing. He let me go and disappeared. I walked to a tree and slumped down on the ground, using the tree to support my back. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on them.

"Why, why does this have to happen to me? I had enough done to me in the past." I muttered under my breath, my eyesight getting blurry as my old memories came rushing through my head. The basement, those men, the abuse, them almost killing me. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, but when they left I used what time I had to escape. When I escaped I moved away from that retched city, that state. I never saw those men ever again.

"Isabella?" A voice asked, I ignored it knowing it was Ceil. If he saw me in such a state I wouldn't hear the end of it. It was then when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it started to shake me. I peeked up at the boy. "What?" I muttered. He stared at me blankly. "Are you alright?" He asked, the tone of his voice made it sound like he didn't care how I felt. So I shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

I got up and walked back to the manor, maybe if I'm lucky I might run into Sebastian, wherever the hell he went.

* * *

His body was shaking from rage. 'No one should do that to my mate, she's mine and only mine.' He thought as he faced the spider demon in front of him, a smirk was on that filthy demons face. "What brings you here?" He asked, his smirk getting bigger at seeing Sebastian snarl at him. "My mate. You touched her." He said through gritted teeth, his fist clenched.

"Oh yes. She had her innocents until I took it away from her." He said, licking his lips at the memory. That just made Sebastian angrier. "You'll pay for what you have done." He growled, his fangs showing. That just only made Claude chuckle. "Oh really? And how will you accomplish that, huh?"

" You defiled her innocents, it sickens me to no end. You make me sick." That statement just made the spider demon laugh some more. "Oh, well she didn't seem to mind as she was screaming my name." He said, fixing his spectacles on his face.

The spider demon stood there as a woman walks up to him. Sebastian didn't see her standing in the corner of the room, he wondered if she had been here the whole time. Claude stepped behind the woman, taking his gloves off. He put his hand on her cheek and slowly sliding it towards her mouth, when he got to his destination he put his hand in her mouth, shoving it down her throat causing her to gag. When he pulled his hand out of her mouth he was holding a green and yellow sword. "It's been quite some time since I used this." Claude informed, his face showing no emotion.

"Oh?" Sebastian said, his lips forming a tiny "o". Sebastian started to do his infamous close-eyed smile. "Even with that sword, I'll still defeat you." Claude shook his head, a frown on his face "Now don't get so cocky, Sebastian."

A laugh was heard. "Ole!" Called out a voice. Sebastian took a glance toward the voice. Who would say such a random thing? He turned his attention back to Claude when he knew that it was no other than Alois Trancy.

"Yeah, Sebastian, ole." Called out a voice that made Sebastian get his full attention to. It was no other than his soon to be mate, Isabella, and his young master, Ceil. Ceil wasn't the one to say such a thing, though. "Look who I found Claude. Ceil Phantomhive and this lady." He said in a cheerful voice.

"What the hell do you mean by 'this lady'?" Isabella shouted out, her eyebrow twitching. "I have a name, you know. All you have to do is ask." She said flailing her arms wildly. Alois stared at her and laughed. "You're funny, you know that?"

Isabella scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest and turned her head with her eyes closed. "I'm not funny, I act like this." Alois smirked. "So you always act like a child?" Isabella marched up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling his close to her face. "Like hell I act like a child."

"Actually, you do, Isabella." Ceil deadpanned, staring at Sebastian. "Sebastian, we are not here to start something. We were here to retrieve Isabella, now lets go."

"Yes, my Young Master." He said, his face stoic and walked towards Ceil and Isabella. "No, Ceil, Isabella, how about you become my guest for the night. I mean it is late." Isabella's eyebrow twitched again. "It's daytime." She deadpanned. "Let's go, Isabella." Ceil said, Isabella nodded and walked up to Ceil and Sebastian.

"Claude informed me that you wanted to see me." Alois said, gaining the trios attention. "Maybe some other time." She said and walked off with Sebastian and Ceil. "Well, I don't have any other time. Now would be perfect. What did you want to see me about?" The Trancy boy asked, smirking at the trio.

"Well, I saw you, now I must be leaving, sorry for the, uh, inconvenient. Maybe some other time, you know when you're available." She said, laughing a little. When the trio was out of sight Alois took a glance at the spider demon. "Claude, you will bring Ceil Phantomhive and that lady here." He said with a grin on his face. "Yes, Your Highness." He said, bowing and went off.

"Ceil, you will be mine." The boy muttered under his breath. "And that woman, she will be here just for my entertainment. Yes, my entertainment." He said and then started laughing.

* * *

I was now in a carriage with Ceil, who was across the seat from me, he was glaring at me. "Heh, nice weather, huh?" Ceil ignored my question and continued giving me the death glare. "Uh, can you quit looking at me like that?" I asked, he just kept giving me the death glare.

I let a sign past my lips. 'Oh, let this day past quickly.' I told myself. 'We have much more to talk about once we arrive back at Young Masters home.' Sebastian told me telepathically; I looked out the window, watching trees pass by. I rested my head in the palm of my hand, my arm resting on the window. I closed my eyes; I never did realized how tired I was until I shut my eyes. I let the darkness consume my mind; another dreamless sleep was coming my way.

* * *

I was jerked forward, as the carriage came to its final stop. I landed face first on the floor of the carriage. "Ouch." I murmured on the floor. I got up and looked out the window. The sky wasn't blue anymore; it was black, meaning nighttime, meaning another lecture from Sebastian. I guess you could say I deserve it, I mean I am the one who didn't listen to him. Heh, if I just listened to him I wouldn't be in this mess, but no I had to go see Alois, which I technically didn't. Boy, am I stupid.

"Isabella, did you hear me?" The demon butler asked. I look up at him and shook my head. "No. Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, getting out of the carriage, ignoring Sebastian's hand. "I asked if you were going to stay in the carriage, but it may seem you are already out." He said with his closed-eyed smile.

"Yeah." I deadpanned and walked off. I felt a had grab my arm. "Isabella, why didn't you listen to me?" He asked, his face hiding all emotion. I shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see Alois." I pulled my arm out of his hand, luckily he let me go.

I folded my arms across my chest, trying to act as if this was all a dream. A nightmare. But I knew, I knew that this was reality, I knew this is what happens when people don't listen, if they get a warning they shouldn't ignore it, but acknowledge it. They end up getting hurt, causing pain and suffering to others around them, while that person drowns in there sorrows.

That's how I feel right now, and I'll tell you this, it's the worst feeling ever. All I had to do was listen. Why didn't I listen to my warning? Why did I ignore it? I shook my head at what I was thinking. I had it coming, I caused this to myself. I always start something, somehow. All I had to do was listen, that's all I had to do. I didn't have to rip out a lung and an organ; all I had to do was listen. So if something likes this happens again, I will acknowledge the people giving me a warning, I swear it.

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm ready to go back to bed. We've retrieved Isabella, now I need some sleep, seeing as she was the one who woke me up." Said the young earl with a yawn. "Certainly, my lord." Sebastian replied with a nod. Ceil made his way to his room, Sebastian hot on his heels.

When Ceil made it to his bedroom door, he was the first to break the silence. "Sebastian, I want you to keep Isabella by your side. Knowing her, she will end up bothering me, she is the last person I want to see right now." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "Certainly, My Lord."

Ceil opened his bedroom door and made his way to his bed, while Sebastian went to his drawer to retrieve his nightgown. "I'm serious, keep her away from me for awhile. She did such a foolish thing, she obviously doesn't have common sense." Ceil said as Sebastian pulled off Ceil's shirt. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Yes, it is true; she could have use common sense instead of being oblivious to that demons statement. Sebastian thought as he pulled down his young masters nightgown over his head. 'All she had to do was listen to me.' He thought, while buttoning Ceil's nightgown.

But what really ticked Sebastian off about her was her scent. She reeked of that demon. He couldn't remember when the last time he was ever that angry. He could have destroyed that demon if it wasn't for his master. Oh, how he would enjoy watching that demon die a slow and painful death. He would give anything to do just that at the moment. As he pulled the covers over his young master his mind wondered back to Isabella. Did she actually enjoy what the damned demon did to her as he said? No, she is probably as disgusted as he was.

He stood up and straightened his tailcoat and walked out of his master's room. He had no need of light since of his demonic eyesight. So many questions were running through his head at that moment as he was making his way to Isabella's room, but only one he was going to ask out of all of them. Why did she not listen to him?

* * *

I was at the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I wish I had listened. I wish I listened to Sebastian, hell, I even wished I listened to my conscience, but nope. I can't change what I've done, I had it coming. So why am I here with my head in my hands? Well, it's simple, actually. I might have deserved what happened to me, but Sebastian and Ceil didn't. No, they should have just left me there. They went through all that trouble just to get me. I mean Sebastian almost got into a fight and Ceil, he was just plain out pissed.

I heard the bedroom door open and close. "Isabella," Oh, you know it's serious when he doesn't use 'my mate', but I'm glad he didn't. I would never consider myself his mate. "We need to talk." I turned my head towards him. He was right in front of the door. "Before we do. I need to get this off my chest. You reek of that demon, okay?" He deadpanned. I turned my head and put it back in my hand. "Yeah?" I muttered.

"The scent is strong." He told me. When I opened my mouth to say something, I found myself pinned to the bed. "It smells horrid." He told me as he put his face close to mine. I turned my head. "Okay." I deadpanned, closing my eyes.

"I can't stand the smell." He whispered in my ear. "Okay." Was my only reply. "I could have killed him, you know." He stated. I merely shrugged. "Okay." He got up off of me. "What happened to you? You would have already asked me to unhand you, what's on your mind?" He asked. I looked at him, sitting up, and shrugged. "Yeah? I know it would have been useless. Nobody listens to me." I told him with a shrug.

He frowned. "Is that what happened, huh? Nobody listens to you? All you had to do was listen to me, you know? If you only listened to me, you won't be in this situation." I shot up off the bed. "You don't think I don't know that? What you have said is true, if I had listened to you, I would not be in this mess. I would be happy, not, not like this." I told him, clenching my fist. "If I listened to you, I wouldn't have gotten raped, now would I?" I told him as I marched up to him, my fist still clenched.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked me, his face hiding his emotions, if he had any. "I guess I just wanted to see Alois." I muttered under my breath, unclenching my fist. "He tricked you, couldn't you have seen that? You were the first one to ask about that child, not once did he mention him." I stared at him blankly. He was right, he never did mention Alois, and I was the first to mention him, therefore made it easier for him to get me without any troubles.

I signed. "Your right, he didn't mention him, I did. So this whole thing is my fault." I muttered, looking at the floor, my bangs hiding my face again, right now I feel like going in an emo corner, how sad. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath. If this was my fault, then why is everyone going through this? It should be only me going through this, not anybody else. "I know." Sebastian said with a sign.

"I should have listened to you, if I did we wouldn't be going through this right now. But I have a question for you too. Why are you acting as if you went through this? I went through it, not you." I told him, glancing at him. He just stared at me blankly. Who knows what he is thinking? "I don't know how many times I have already told you, but I'll tell you again. You are my mate, Isabella. So if you go through something like this. I have to deal with it. But I'll let you know this, I could care less what you are going through right now, you should have listened to me." And with that he walked out, silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sebastian came back in the room, but he sat in a chair, away from me, not that I mind. But damn, he must be that pissed. Normally, Sebastian would have been all in my ass. But right now I was in front of Ceil, Sebastian standing next to him like the good little demon butler he was. Ceil was glaring at me the moment I came in his office and sat down. "Have anything to say, Isabella?"

I shrugged. "Nah, I'm fine. So what are we going to do today?" I asked him, changing the topic. He slammed his hands down on the desk, rising up from his chair. It made my jump a little. "Enough! You woke me up, went with someone you know you don't know, ignored me and Sebastian's commands to stay away, and make us go through all the trouble to get you. I should have just gone back to bed and pretend like you never came here." He said, muttering the last part under his breath, but I heard him. My eyebrows knitted together. "You know what? Fuck you! You didn't have to go through what I went through. I wish you didn't get me, you should have left me there as if I don't even exist." I told him, standing up from my chair, slamming my hands on his desk, leaning close to his face.

"Don't say such vulgar words to me! I should kick you out, but no that would be a risk to me. So you will stay away from me, not unless I call you." He yelled at me, getting closer to my face. "I can say whatever the fuck I want, you're not my boss, so you can shut the fuck up and quit your bitching." I told him, only for him to grab the cuff of my shirt and bring me close to his face, to close for my comfort. "That's where you are wrong, you come here out of nowhere, and I get news that you are Sebastian's bloody mate, and not only that, but you know about Sebastian and me. What am I suppose to do? I should order him to kill you, end your pathetic life, and keep you out of mine, as if I never met you." He yelled in my face, causing me to winch at the volume of his voice. "Maybe you should, so I won't have to see your damn face anymore." I yelled back, a frown forming on my face. Ceil let go of my shirt and stood up. "Fine. Sebastian, I order you to end this woman's life." He commanded, taking his eye patch off, I stood up as I watched it glow purple.

"My Lord, I'm afraid I cannot do that." Sebastian signed. Ceil's eyes widened. "What do you mean you can't do that?" He exclaimed. "She is my mate, therefore I cannot kill her." He told him, his face indifference. Ceil frowned. "Dammit, this is an order. End her, now!" He told him, yelling out the last part. This time I spoke up. "Dude, just calm the hell down. I understand you don't like me at the moment cause I ruined your beauty sleep." I told him, watching his facial expression change fast. "That's not it! You have become quit bothersome since you arrived here, I could care less if you are Sebastian's mate, if he won't kill you than I will!" I told me, stepping away from his desk, damn does this boy have some guts to say something like that. I smirked. "Then do it. I dare you." I told him, my smirk turning into a wicked grin. He clinched his fist and charged at me. 'Looks like someone's calm demeanor changed.' I thought as I looked at Ceil's facial expression, it was pure rage and it was because of me.

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter 7, tell me what you think? And let me know what you think is going to happen next. Don't forget to review and see you on the next chapter. **

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, finally the long waited chapter has finally arrived. Now, this chapter will be short like the last one. I'm afraid that my chapters will have to be this short because of virtual school; I'm already losing my smooth pace. Well, enough of my ranting. Here is your long well deserved chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ceil only made it a few steps until his butler grabbed him. "My Lord, that is highly improper for you to attack a lady. Why not just sit down, and I'll escort her to her room." Sebastian said smoothly, while putting the young earl in his chair. I tried to hold back a snicker at the look on his face. His cheeks were slightly red and he puffed out his cheeks, he looked like a child that didn't get his way, how cute. "Fine, just know this Sebastian, if she does anything like she has done last night, I won't hesitate to punish her in such a way that even you would end up feeling the pain." He told Sebastian without even taking a glance at him. Pain? The fuck? I shook my head. "You're not going to do shit." I said in a singsong voice. Ceil knitted his eyebrows. "I can do anything I want to you. You are staying in my townhouse and you think you can stay here for free. So all in all, I think it would be fair if you followed my orders and at least help around." Who does this brat think he is ordering me around like I'm some kind of dog? I am my own person, not his slave. "I don't have to do shit." I told him as I turned on my heel and went straight to the door, opening it when I got to my destination.

I heard him walk to me. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Ceil yelled out as he went to grab my wrist, but I just slammed the door in his face. I turned around and started to flick him off with a grin on my face. "Take that, bitch." The door busted open. "Isabella!" I waved and laughed a little. "Oh, hi, Ceil. Heh. Nice weather we're having, huh? Oh, will you look at the time. Gotta go." I said nervously. Who knows what this guy would do to me? He might go all psycho on me. I cringed at a thought of what he might do. To my eyes he looked extremely pissed off, I wouldn't be surprised if his head starts to blow out fire. "Don't you ever slam my door in my face, got it?" He said through gritted teeth, his fist clenched so hard I could see his knuckles going white. It was a better choice for me to nod my head, but I am just so stubborn to listen to someone's commands. I am not a dog, so why follow the orders I am given? I shook my head and smirked at the boy in front of me. "You deserved it." That just made matters worst for me. "Get out!" He yelled in my face, pointing at me. "I will not stand here and let you harass me. So leave. I know you won't tell a soul about Sebastian and me. You know what is good for you if you do so." I knitted my eyebrows. "You know what? I could careless if you kick me out! I want to leave this retched place. I don't need your attitude. It's like you're on your period or something. And don't expect me to come crawling back and beg for forgiveness. I'd rather die than do that." And with that said, I turned on my heels and walked to the front door, not looking back. Who knows where I will go? Right now, the brat annoyed me. No one in his or her right mind should yell at me. I will not stand there and tolerate it. I heard a door slam, a sign passed my lips and I stopped in my tracks. I wanted to go home. At first, I was glad I was in this place, but I didn't expect to ruin my fantasy or whatever the hell this is.

I continued on my walk to the door, my mind blank. As I saw the front door, a smile formed on my face. This was my freedom, well, kind of. I would leave this place and somehow try to find a way to go back to my time, even if it takes forever, I won't give up. That's who I am. Once something comes on my mind, it stays there until I fulfilled that goal. When I was standing in front of the door I put my hand was on the knob without a second thought. I smiled and opened the door only for it to close. "What the?" I said, confused. "I'd advise you to go to your room, my mate." A sign past my lips. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. And plus Ceil kicked me out, remember?" I was turned around and slammed against the door, the demon out his hand on my shoulders. "You are to not leave my side, remember? You have caused quite some trouble for Young Master. Now, I'd recommend you to go to your room." He said, his voice sounded smooth and velvety. Another sign past my lips. "I don't want to be here though." His hands on my shoulders tightened a little bit. "I understand that you don't want to stay here, but I'd advise you to go to your room before there will have to be force involved." I frowned. "Just let me go. I don't want nothing to do with you two, just like you both want, right?" The demon in front of me was silent for a moment. "Why are you so tempted to leave?" I turned my head to the side. "I shouldn't even be here. I just want to be alone now. I got to meet you and Ceil. So I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm annoyed by you two. I'd advice you to let me go. Mate or not." I deadpanned, my face indifferent.

The demon butler chuckled and released me. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. I understand you are bothered by my Young Master, and me I do not know why you are here if you are from another time. So will you go into your room, my mate." He said as he turned my head to him, his face inches away from mine. "Please." He whispered. 'Did he just please? Oh dear.' I thought to myself and then I noticed how close we are. I shoved him away. "Dude, why are you all up on me?" I asked him. The look on the demons face was priceless. His eyes were slightly widen and his mouth was slightly opened, he rarely shows emotions on his face, it was almost laughable. Almost. His face changed back to his indifferent one and he gave me that shit eating grin of his. I wanted to slap it off of him but knew better than to do that. "Why should I explain myself to you, my mate? What I do is between me. Now, will you please go to your room? I do not like repeating myself. So please do not make me say it again." He told me, grin still in place. I ignored him and opened the door. "Open this door and you'll regret it." I told him even though I was stupid enough to say that. How could I threat Sebastian, much less a demon? His grin disappeared. He took a step to me. I slammed the door opened and ran out of it. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!' I screamed in my head. 'Dammit, where am I going to hide. Dammit. It will be useless. Fuck!'

Arms wrapped around me. I thrashed around in the grip. "Dammit. Let me go." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." A different voice said as the person holding me squeezed me causing me to cry out in pain. "You might have left, but you won't be leaving anytime soon. I'll make sure of that." It whispered in my ear. It started to squeeze me more. "S-stop it." I said, losing air. "Let her go." Called out a voice I knew to well. 'Didn't take him long to find me.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes. I turned my head to see who it was that was holding me down from my freedom. I gritting my teeth. Claude. Of course it would be Sir Stalks A lot. He squeezed me tighter, but was stopped. His grip on me was losing slowly. When it was lose enough I turned around and pushed him away. I was surprised he back away a few paces. I ran off right when I got the chance. 'Dammit. Now Psycho is back there and I don't even know where to go!' I ran and ran until I was out of breath. 'What am I going to do now?'

* * *

"Claude." The crow demon deadpanned, his face indifferent. The spider demon didn't say anything but smirk at him. Sebastian was having that feeling again, the feeling he had back at the mansion. And this time he would not stand around and let the filthy demon in front of him get away. This demon is a threat to his Young Master and his mate, he needs to end this demon life. And if he couldn't do such a simple task then what kind of butler and mate would he be? The crow demon smirk, oh yes, he will kill him without a doubt. "May I ask, what brings you here?" He deadpanned. The spider demons smirk vanished. "I am here under orders of my master." His facial expression was back to his original one; a bored expression. "Orders?"

"I do not have time to socialize. I must take my leave and fulfill my order." He said as he walked past Sebastian. "Don't forget, I'm one hell of a butler too."

* * *

"Goddammit! Fuck my life." I muttered under my breath as I was leaning against a tree. I have been running for nearly ten minutes and still haven't escaped from the woods I was in. I looked up at the sky. 'I'm not going to give up, not yet. I came this far, I must continue. I must be closer to the exit of these woods, right?' I asked myself as I continued my run. I was dodging trees and jumping over fallen branches, that doesn't really help my situation at all, and to make matters worst it will get dark soon. But I continued my run, nothing will stop me, not even a demon. Okay, maybe a demon, but not a human. As I was running I was slammed down on the ground. "Found you." I blinked. "The hell? Let me go!" I yelled out, squirming under the weight above me. The voice didn't sound familiar at all. "You have caused quite some trouble here, haven't you? Aerith?" My eyes widened. 'Aerith? That's-'

"Oh, I know who you are. I brought you here, I wanted to test something. But it may seem that my little experiment isn't going as planned. You can say that you are a 'experiment gone wrong' so what I will do is leave you a choice. One, I could kill you, right here, right now. Or two, you will be forced to mate with that demon back there." My eyebrows knitted together. "And if I don't want to?" I was flipped around, coming face to face with my attacker. His hand went around my throat and came close to my face. Up close, this man was very good looking, but it's too bad he is going to kill me. Maybe. "Then I'll kill you, Aerith." I gritted my teeth at him. "I control your life now. If you make one false move you'll be killed. Just like chess. So, it would be best if you follow my orders. So, are you sure you want this?" He said, a smirk on his beautiful face. He had black hair that covered his eyes and came down to the tip of his nose, and reached the end of his neck, he was also wearing an Eskimo jacket, with a shirt that had a eye on it, he had baggy pants on with a pair of black boots. 'He must not be from this time.' I told myself. "One question. How do you know that name?" The mans smirk grew into a wicked grin. "I know everything about you. Even the betrayal of your so called 'family'." He said with his grin getting bigger at my facial expression. I started to thrash around in his grip. "You know nothing about me! You are a liar!" His hand on my neck tightened. "I do not lie. I know about you. The kidnapping and 'the special experiment' that your 'family' put you through while they received all that money." My mouth parted open. 'How could he know about that?!'

"Yes, I know what you are. I watched you from afar. You use to be human. Due to all those test experiments you went through, you became very important to the government, but right when you had the chance you escaped and changed everything about you, hoping no one will find you or notice who and what you truly are. You named yourself Isabella. Don't underestimate me, Aerith. Not only that but I also know what you are capable of doing. The powers you have gained is strong enough to kill a god, but you are just a pure soul, you wouldn't even hurt a fly." He said smoothly as his hand around my throat got tighter. "Shut up." I muttered, my eyesight getting blurry.

"You watched me, you say? Then tell me. Why didn't you save me?! I would be human! Not this! Not this, this, monster! I would be normal!" I said as a tear went down my cheek. He tightened his grip on my neck causing me to lose air. "It's all apart of my plan. I know a little secret about you, something you don't know just yet. You can pick one of the choices I have you. Better hurry. Because just like you, I am no human, nor super natural being. Therefore, I can kill you." His grip on me loosened enough for me to talk. I pushed him off of me and stood up. "I will not choose. Drop dead." I said through gritted teeth, while clenching my fist. I walked to him. "Think about it. No one here knows about what you are capable of; no one would turn you in for money. Yet, I was surprised when you-. Never mind that. Aerith, you have a choice. Choice Number One or Choice Number Two."

I stopped in my tracks, my head was spinning. I was getting dizzy. 'This is too much. I can't handle it anymore.' And with those words said in my mind, darkness consumed me. I fell down on the ground.

"Still stubborn as ever, Aerith." The man said with a chuckle as he walked towards my limp body.

* * *

Rage. That's all the crow demon felt. How could he be so foolish to let him pass him like that? He turned around with butter knifes and forks in his hands; he threw them at the walking demon butler. But he was already prepared, he sidestepped and threw his knifes and forks at Sebastian. That was his cue. He threw more of his utensils right back at him. After that, the yard they were standing on was covered in forks and knifes. The crow demon narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with my mate?" A dark chuckle was the only reply he received. "I believe that isn't really any of your concern. Now, I do believe I have wasted quite some time by now. I must fulfill my order." And with that he continued his walk toward his Young Masters townhouse. Sebastian smirked and threw some more of his utensils at Claude. Again, he dodged them with a sign. "I believe I told you that I do not have the time to play your little games. Now, if you will excuse me." And this time he was out of sight. Sebastian started to chuckle. "Games? Who said we were playing games? I was not playing any games." He said as he narrowed his eyes slightly, then he to was out of eyesight.

* * *

My head was pounding like crazy. I was lying on the ground. I sat up slowly, holding my head. 'What happened?' I asked as I looked at my surroundings. Everything was destroyed. Memory's of what happened when I ran from Claude and Sebastian came flooding back through my mind. I stood up, looking around. "Hello?" I called out, expecting the mystery man to be long gone. I let a sign past my lips. 'Thank goodness.'

A dark chuckle was heard behind me. "Oh, I am still here. Don't you worry your little head, Aerith." I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes. "Don't. Don't call me that, okay? I am Isabella, and I will be Isabella until the day I'm wiped from existence. Now, if you would be ever so kind and let me be. No, wait; there is something I would like to ask. Why am I here?" I asked him without even turning around to face him. "That is for me to know and you to find out, Aerith. Now, I believe you didn't answer my question properly. Which one will it be? Choice Number One or Choice Number Two?" I ignored him and walked away, but he just slammed me down on the ground with a grunt. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs. "Stubborn as ever, aren't we?" He muttered under his breath. "Who are you?" I asked, turning my face away from the dirt. "Me? I'm nobody. Why would I want to be somebody in a world that only knows despair?" I frowned at him and narrowed my eyes at the man above me. "No, everybody has a name, even if they don't like it or not, everybody has a name. So, I'll ask again. What is your name?" I told him, feeling stupid that I was talking to him in the situation I was in at the moment. "Well, just call me Number 237." He said as he put his hand on the back of my neck. "Answer my question, Aerith."

'Number 237?' I kept saying in my head over and over again. I don't know if this man was just making up a name for himself or his parents actually named him that. One thing I do know is I need to find out more about this man, someway, somehow. His grip on my neck tightened, snapping me out of my thoughts. I tried my best to send him a glare. "Answer my question. I do not like repeating myself. Answer it or I'll chose for you." When I didn't give him an answer he started to squeeze the back of my neck tighter and tighter as the seconds past. "Okay, okay. Uh, I'll pick Sebastian." His hand on the back of my neck loosed. 'Goddammit!' I screamed in my head. "Very good. I knew you didn't want to die just yet. Well, until we meet again." He said and with that he was gone. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. 'What the hell am I going to do now? First, I get sent into a place that I know isn't real. Then, I get kicked out of it, practically. And, I meet some weird ass guy. Gee, what a treat, huh? I'm surprised I didn't freak the hell out with all this going on.' I thought with a snicker. Arms wrapped around me. And then that is when I lost it. 'If this is real. Then I'll have to mate with that prick. Goddammit, why didn't I just pick death, that sounds way better than being his mate.'

"I found you, my mate." Said a smooth voice as a face nuzzled in my neck. 'Way better, indeed.'

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 8. What did you think? The next chapter will be based on her past. I know some of you guys have asked about that and so I decided to do it sooner. Until next time!**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I am back and with a new chapter. I finally got to update a lot sooner. This chapter is really good; I was excited to upload it. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do. Just let me know what you guys think. And thanks to the people that commented. Plus, remember your comment makes me update faster. Now, here is your new chapter from yours truly. Oh, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Remember I still am crowded with school work, so I am using my extra free time just to do this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_-flashback-_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Shouted a little girl that was running down the hall. She banged on her parents door repeatedly when she was in front of it. "Mommy! Daddy! Don't be afraid! It's me, Aerith. Please, let me in." She heard a click on the door. She went for the door knob. "Aerith?!" The mother shouted through the door. Aerith turned the door knob only for it to be locked. She started to laugh. "You want to play games, mommy?" She whispered as she started to pull the door knob. "Well then, let the games begin!" And with that said, she kicked the door repeatedly. At first it wouldn't bulge, but after awhile it started to crack. She started to grin. "Yes, I'm almost there. So don't you worry your little head." And with one last kick the door split into two. Her leg was bleeding from when the door split in half, but that didn't stop her._

_She started to make her way towards her parents. "Found you." She said with a wicked grin. Aerith's father was the first one to make the first move. He bolted up and charged at the child. "Aerith, how did you-?" He said not finishing his sentence, while knocking her down on the ground. Aerith's mother went for the phone. "Daddy, do you want to play too?" His grip on her tightened. "Of coarse not! You shouldn't even be here, Aerith. How did you escape?" She tilted her head a little bit. "Escape? I don't have a clue of what you are saying, daddy." She said while laughing. He growled and his grip tightened hard enough to leave a mark on her wrists. "Oh, you mean that?" She said as she closed her eyes and grinned up at him innocently. "Yes, that. How did you get out." He said through gritted teeth. "Aerith, she's out. She's at my house. Come get her, quickly." Her mother said her voice slightly cracking. Aerith frowned. "You don't want to play with me? Fine, you were starting to bore me anyway." She said as her face went to a sober one. Her father started to yell out in pain._

_"Shimon!" Called out Aerith's mother. She hung up the phone and rushed to his side only for her to get blown back. "Mother, stay back. It's father's turn of punishment. Don't think I will ever forget what you did to me. Much less forgive." Aerith said as she got up and made her way to her father. "Akira, run! Get out of here! Go get help! It's up to you!" And with that said Aerith was sitting on her fathers chest with a finger on her chin and her face looking up at the ceiling, as if she was thinking of something. "Shimon." Akira said solemnly as she nodded. She ran out of the room the minute she got back up._

_Aerith surprisingly let her mother pass her; her full attention was on her father. "Father, shall I show you what the scientist did to me?" She said with that wicked grin back on her face. Shimon shook his head and frowned. "Of course not! Get off of me this instant!" He ordered. The little girl threw her head back and started to laugh maliciously. "Oh, but father, I want to show you." And with that said darkness started to consume Shimon's mind and body. He went numb after that. "Good. Let's begin shall we?" She said with that wicked grin of hers._

_All that was heard thought the house was the mans cries of agony._

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

I got up in a cold sweat. My head was throbbing. 'W-what was that?' I thought to myself as I held my head. 'It felt so real. Like it happened before. Weird dream.' I told myself as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Surprisingly, no demon was there to stop me from going to the bathroom, much to my relief. My mind kept going back to that dream, but the more I thought about it the more my head hurt. I was standing in front of a sink looking at myself in the mirror. I let a sign past my lips. My bangs now covered my eyes due to me not getting a haircut and my short hair became spiky all over. 'Heh, anime hair.' I told myself while chuckling. 'More like bed head.' A voice in the back of my head said, but I ignored it. I kind of like my new hairstyle. It has been over a week since my last encounter with Number 237 and...Claude. Of course, Ceil was avoiding me and Sebastian barely had any words to tell me besides what I need to do around the townhouse. Ceil and Sebastian have been leaving for Ceil's little mission, leaving me here all by my lonesome self.

I frowned at myself. I was always alone. I continued looking at myself in the mirror through my bangs. And frankly, I like it that way. I became so use to it, I don't want it to ever change. I looked at the ceiling above me. "I'm going for a walk." I muttered under my breath telling no one in particular. I turned on my heels and went for my boots. I finally got the outfit I wanted so badly, I loved it. I also got two jackets for the winter that will be coming. I freeze easily, what can I say?

I tilted my head. "Mommy, want to play?" I whispered. I shrugged. 'Doesn't ring a bell.'

* * *

_-flashback-_

_Screams throughout the once peaceful neighborhood could be heard a mile away. Blood covered the streets causing what little survivals to freak out. A little girl and a teenaged boy were hiding behind the bushes. Tears were streaming down their faces, blood covering their cloths and bodies. "Big brother, I'm scared." But that comment went to deaf ears. "What's happening?" The boy whispered to himself. "What's happening?" He repeated as he put his hands on his ears to block out the screams. "What the hell is happening?!" He shouted into the air as he stood up. "Shut up, stupid brat." The two kids turned their attention to an unfamiliar voice. They were face-to-face with a man in a Eskimo jacket with a black T-shirt, that's all they saw due to it being nighttime._

_The boy wiped away his tears. "Your here to help us, right?" He asked as he started to smile a little bit. The man shook his head and grinned down at the children before him. "Afraid not." With that said he took a few steps towards the kids. "Have you seen a little girl around here? She has a wrist band on." He said as he lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve back and showed them his wristband. "It looks like this." The wristband was black with a weird design on it. The little girl was the first to speak up. "Yes, I have, she killed mommy and daddy." She said as more tears came cascading down her cheeks. The man started to grin again, but this time at the kids. "Very good." And with that the little girl started to scream in fear. "You're just like her! Stay away from me! Your a monster!" The man shook his head and grinned at the girl. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." And with that said the girl was killed with a flick of his wrist. "Y-you bastard! She was all I have left!" The boy yelled out while trembling. Right when the man was about to make his move on the boy, the boy was pushed far back. "These people are no fun, do you want to play with me?" Called out a tiny voice._

_The man turned his attention toward it. He smirked when he saw whom the voice belonged to. "Well, well, well, never did I think you would come to me." He said as he took slow steps towards the girl, that didn't go unnoticed. She tilted her head and grinned, sharp teeth showing. The man stopped in his tracks. 'Sharp teeth? That's new.' He thought with a smirk on his face. He eyed the girl's body for anything else new. His smirk widened when he saw claws. "Hey, if you are going to keep eyeing me like that, I might as well dispose of you like the rest." She threatened. The man chuckled and shook his head. "Now that I would like to see. I don't have time to be playing your childish games. Let's go." He said solemnly. His only reply was a shake of the head and a snicker. "Well, if that is what you want then so be it. You were boring me anyway."_

_The man frowned at her and in a flash he was behind her; he then put her in a right headlock. "You're coming with me." He deadpanned looking straight ahead as headlights shown towards them._

_In less than a minute dozens of men surrounded them. "Don't worry, I got her. Now, where's my payment?" The men aimed their guns at the girl and the man, while a man in a white lab coat walked up to the pair with two needles in his hands. Right when he was in front of them the girl started to thrash around in the mans grip. The scientist immediately put one needle in the girls forearm and the other in the mans. "I'm afraid you won't be getting any payment. So sorry, Number 237."_

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

I fell down on the floor holding my head. My headache soon turned into a migraine. I opened my eyes; only to find out I wasn't in my room. I was in the woods. "How did I?" I muttered under my breath, trailing off. I heard footsteps behind me and I immediately stood up and turned around, waiting for my stalker. Nothing. "Huh? I knew I heard something."

"And you did." I recognized that voice clearly now. "What do you want?" I said with gritted teeth as I turned around. "I believe you are starting to remember a lot more now, am I correct." He said with a smirk. I huffed. "Fuck you!" With that said I turned around ready to leave. "Oh, and Aerith?" I continued walking but replied to him, nonetheless. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "It wasn't a dream." I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heel. He was gone. "Oh, come on. Quit going all ghost on me. Dude, that's not cool. So you might as well come out." I shouted out. The only reply I got was a hand on the shoulder. "Who are you talking to?" I cringed when I felt his breath hit my neck. 'Damn you, Sebastian.' I thought to myself, knowing Sebastian heard that. "No one. Can I go now?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulder out of his hand. "Certainly. I just came here to inform you that Young Master would like to have a word with you."

"Oh, joy." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eye, but followed Sebastian, nonetheless. While I was walking behind him my mind kept going back to what Number 237 told me. 'It wasn't a dream.' Was what he told me. I shook my head and chuckled. Of course it was a dream, I shouldn't be stressing myself up about these types of things. As we were walking I heard something above me. Like feet. I snapped my head up at a tree only to be greeted by none other than Number 237 himself. His put a finger to his lips, a motion to keep quiet and pointed to Sebastian. I turned my head to Sebastian, he was staring at me. "What is it?" I asked. He shook his head and gave me that shit-eating grin of his again. "Oh, nothing. Just checking to see if you were still in the land of the living." I snorted at him and crossed my arms. "Ironic. A demon is asking me if I'm still in the land of the living, how absurd." I muttered.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning." Was all he said. I nodded and looked back up at the tree where I saw Number 237. He was gone.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"She is unstable. She cannot go outside, it is unsafe, doctor." Said a nurse. 'What does she know?' Aerith thought to herself. Three years has past since the death of her parents and she hasn't been outside since. That was her dream, to go outside, to feel the wind go through her hair, to feel the sun touch her pale skin. Aerith remembers she would sometimes stare outside the big window in the hallway that leads to the doctor's office for her treatments. She would see patients outside walking around or just sitting down. She would stare out of that window for what feels like hours. The only thing that would keep her away from the window is the doctor and the nurses. 'When I become stronger I will leave this retched place.' She thought to herself as a tiny smile formed on her pale face. 'Soon.'_

_"Where is he?" Called out a voice. "Please, you must be calm. If you want to see the doctor you must stay calm." A nurse said nervously. "Shut up. Where is he? Don't make me repeat myself." The man threatened. "Matisyn," Called out another voice. It was the doctor. "Come. Let's talk." The doctor said motioning towards his room. "No, I am not here to 'talk'. I came here to tell you that I don't want to be here anymore. I want my freedom." The nurse from earlier came up behind Aerith and grabbed her shoulders. "Nothing to see here." The girl glared at her, her eyes turning into slits. The nurse's eyes widened a bit. "Get your filthy hands off of me." Another nurse came up to the pair with a tranquilizer in her hands. "Aerith, this is a warning. You need to go back to you room. Someone will come and retrieve you. So why don't-" The nurse was cut off as Aerith went for her throat. "He's not the only one that wants his freedom! I want my freedom and my will power back! But you're merely just a pitiful nurse, so I can stay here. You are not the doctor, nor the boss of me. I'd advice you to leave me be." With that said Aerith continued staring out the window._

_A needle was jabbed in her forearm._

_Aerith snarled at the nurse who put the needle in her arm, but the medicine was taking effect. She fell down. Everything in her eyes went slow motion. The nurse's smirks on their face and the two men who were arguing over a patients freedom. 'I will get out of here, very soon, even if I have to destroy this place from the inside out, as long as I get my freedom back. Nothing and no one will stop me.' She said to herself before darkness consumed her._

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

My eyes widened. 'I remember that day.' I stopped in my tracks. 'Then that means he was right.' I thought in disbelief. "Isabella?" I turned around and ran off. 'I must find him. He was just here not to long ago, so he must still be here somewhere. I won't give up until I find him.' And with that said I was off on my hunt for Number 237.

* * *

**There's Chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked really hard on this chapter too. I gave it my all. But please, don't forget to comment on the story; your reviews are what keep me going. To be honest, if I don't have any comments by now I think I wouldn't be doing this story anymore. Until next time! Isabella's hunt for Number 237!**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Alright, I have came with some news. Chapter 10 has been completed, but, it won't be uploaded until my other chapters have gone through some editing. The most time I give is two weeks top, maybe, even three. I apoligize for saying that I would update Chapter 10 this weekend. But if you wait just that long, that would be amazing! And I have some news! I have 50 followers now! I would like to thank all of you guys that had stuck through with my story, if it wasn't for you guys I don't think I would do this story anymore. But I must go now, don't forget to review. Until next time...**

**Yours truly, DarkPhye**


End file.
